


Freedom, family & fondness

by sosom



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drama, F/F, Family Dynamics, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:33:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 41,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21859882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sosom/pseuds/sosom
Summary: In the little town of Northrock, Elsa start a new year in high school. New relationships and new feelings will grow up, making old ones to struggle.There she meets, Honeymaren, who lives in the Northuldra suburbs but has to go in the same school.The spark between the two of them is immediate. But they have a hard time to address their feelings for each other. Especially Elsa who has an identity crisis. Is he a good sister? A good daughter? A good student? Or... She's afraid of failing anyone.But some maturity and changes are needed to reveal her true self.
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Comments: 56
Kudos: 201





	1. Encounter

Summer was on its last breath. September was there and so was the new school year, in the middle town of Northrock.

Anna Arendelle was quite excited. She will be a freshman and finally be in the same school as her sister, Elsa, who was a junior. No one admired more the platinum-blonde girl than her little sister. How could she not? Elsa was major of her class and respected by everyone.

And yet, Anna was still incredulous to see her sister anxious and uneasy around people. But, at the same time, she loved it. This way, she was the only one who could get really close to Elsa. Physically and emotionally. Even, their parents couldn't get that close to the older sibling of the Arendelle house.

"What are you thinking, little one?" Her father asked with a warm smile. Mister Arendelle was a forty-years-old man but you wouldn't give him more than thirty-five years. He gave both a reassuring and strict vibe. His employees loved his competent skills and paternalistic style in governing his company. So was his family and particularly Anna who was a daddy girl.

Anna responded with a bigger smile and sat in his laps like when she was five and gave him a kiss on his right cheek. "I'm just excited about the new year! Elsa and I will be in the same building again!" She took a slice of bread and started to put some butter on it, joyfully.

"Maybe, the fifteenth girl you are can sit on her own chair?" Her mother suggested while pouring herself some tea and proposing some to her oldest.

"Thanks, mom." Elsa Arendelle stared fondly at her sister and father. She loved nothing more in life than staying with her family.

"I don't mind it." Mister Arendelle replied, preparing Anna's hot milk chocolate.

"Agnarr!" Mrs Arendelle shouted. Clearly unhappy with her husband behaviour. "Stop spoiling her! She will be a high school student in less than an hour." Then she turned to Elsa. "I count on you. You know how your sister can be when she's excited."

"Don't be such worrywart, Iduna." Agnarr stated before looking at Anna. "Our little one will enjoy her high school life fully." He then pinched her left cheek. "But no boy before junior year." He warned, half seriously, half jokingly.

"Hmm." Anna simply answered. How could she enjoy her high school life without a boyfriend. Maybe sitting at her father laps wasn't a thing to do anymore. She got up quickly and sat on the empty chair between her father and her sister.

Not missing her husband sad face, Iduna stroke his back to encourage him while smirking with her older daughter. "Come on. One of them has to have a love life. And we know it won't be Elsa."

Agnarr glanced at his younger daughter with a loud sigh before turning to his oldest with a defeated smile. "I can count on you to be the only man on your life?" He needed some reassurance. His girls were growing up too fast.

"No worries, dad. I have no interest in anyone, in that way." Elsa replied quite seriously. And it couldn't be more true. She just never loved or even liked anyone outside her family. Ever.

Her father couldn't be more happier but her mother had a worried look on her face. Yet, she said nothing.

* * *

After a copious breakfast, their father dropped them at new Northuldra-Joan of Arc high school. Northrock was a middle town with only two high schools. Joan of Arc high school and Northuldra high. But some accident occurred on the country side of the town. And kids from Northuldra will start to follow their courses here for at least two years. So the school council decided to change its name.

"I heard the Northuldra people hardly speak the same language as us." Some student said in the corridor.

"Come on. They're from the countryside, not another country." Replied another one.

But Anna hardly heard them. She was too mesmerized by the building. It was so much bigger than her middle school. And most importantly, she was with Elsa. She took her sister's hand in her own ready to wander around the school. "Show me! Show me everything!"

Elsa looked at her sister as if she was some strange pet. "I'm pretty sure your main teacher will take care of it, if you're not too late for your first class. Show me your schedule."

"I'm not talking about the boring parts the teacher will show us!" Anna said while opening the school app to see her schedule. "Room B102 with professor Weselton." The look on Elsa's face scared her a little. "What's with the weird face?"

Elsa seemed to think her words, and she said nothing for a while. "I'll show you around after last period. Let's go to your class. Now!" She tightened the grasp on her sister hand and started to walk at high speed.

"O-ok." Anna said, trying to follow Elsa's lead.

They passed through other students in a hurry and took the long corridor of the first floor. The room 102 was at the end of the B aisle.

"Good. Your teacher is not there yet. Just wait quietly. Weselton is no joke." Elsa looked around, quite worried. More than usually, her sister thought.

"What's wrong Elsa. All the teachers like you, don't they?" Anna inquired, startled by her sister behaviour.

"I'm not not sure you can say that." Elsa answered with humility. "But even if it was the case, professor Weselton is not a fan of me. So, I apologize in advance if he dislikes you because of me." The platinum-blonde caressed Anna's left cheek with the back of her fingers, and stared at her fondly. Then she joined their foreheads, closing her eyes to enjoy the intimacy. "Good luck. I love you. I have to go too." Then she walked hastily to the third floor.

"But why does he dislike you?" Anna asked in a whisper, even if she knew it was too late. She obeyed her sister for once and waited patiently until other students approached to the same door. The strawberry-blonde kept her smile. She was ready to make new friends in her new class. But she also hoped to see her friend and cousin Rapunzel.

"You heard the rumours about Weselton?" A curly redhead whispered looking at Anna.

"Huh. I'm not sure. But my sister warned me about him." Anna answered. Her prayers were heard. Maybe she can have a new friend already. "Hi! I'm Anna!" She offered her hand enthusiastically as a welcome.

The redhead watched her hand for a few seconds and stared back at Anna before she decided there was no risk to take it. "Merida." She simply stated. "Where were you in middle school? I was to northwest?"

Anna shook her hand with much energy to show her pleasure. "Southwest. So what's about Weaselton?"

"It's Weselton!"

Anna turned around to see where the voice come from. It came from an old man she guessed was their main teacher. How could she be so unlucky!

"Sorry, sir. I won't make the mistake again!" Anna might be clumsy sometimes but she knew how to apologize and earn sympathy from people.

Professor Weselton glared at her for a moment before he decided she didn't deserved more of his time. He opened the door of the classroom B102 and ordered all the students to follow his lead. "You'll wait my words before sitting." He shout while joining his desk.

"Pfff! You should go see some exorcist. Such a bad luck! Let's sit at the back." Merida proposed while they entered in the room.

Anna just shrugged her shoulders. She didn't think her mistake was so terrible. And she was just happy to see Merida wanted to stay with her. She hoped they would be good friends.

"Good morning, everyone. I am professor Weselton. I will be your history and main teacher for the year. It means that we will pass a lot of time together. Enough to understand my exigences." M. Weselton threw a glance to the class during his discourse but stayed behind his desk that was mounted on a pedestal. Otherwise, he would be too small to impress them. "First, don't think of being late. You will not be accepted in my class for the day!" He warned.

All the students looked at eachother. They immediately understood what kind of teacher, M. Weselton was. Three minutes in and he still hadn't give the order to sit. And no one dared to override his order.

"Good. Now that you know the rules, let's start the call. You can sit once I said your name."

A silent sigh could be heard from all the class students. Finally they will be able to sit.

Unlike most teachers of the twenty-one century, refused to use a computer or a tablet to make the call. He opened his classbook as he did for the last thirty years and started to call every student on the list from the bottom to the top.

Anna poke fun of herself mentally. I really need an exorcist.

"Oh, interesting. Anna. Anna Arendelle?" He called looking all over the room.

"I'm here." Anna replied raising her hand.

seemed taken aback for a second. "Any ties with Elsa Arendelle?" He asked threatenly.

"Yes! She's my sister!" Anna said with eagerness, missing the change in Weselton's voice.

"I knew it. Her hair color is unnatural!" He hit his desk with his fist while crying.

"Wait! What?" Anna exclaimed with surprise. "No, she's really a platinum-blonde."

"But you are not!" Replied Weselton as if it was some proof of his previous statement.

"That's stu-" Anna couldn't finish her sentence thanks to Merida who blocked her mouth.

"Are you out of your mind?" She whispered.

"It's my sister he insulted!" Anna whispered back.

"Do you have something more to say?" Weselton asked in a menacing tone.

Anna wanted to shout but Merida kept her mouth shut.

"Good. Now sit." He ordered. "Today's lesson will be about the pilgrim fathers. Then-"

But Anna wasn't listening. She was in a fury. She couldn't wait to be at lunch time and talk to Elsa.

* * *

The oldest Arendelle girl was in her own classroom, in the third floor of the same aisle. Fortunately for her, she had no course with Weselton this year. She hoped Anna will behave well and avoid any trouble. Professor Gerda was explaining to the class how junior year will work. Especially with students from Northuldra.

"So, to encourage mixity, we'll start the year with an assignment in each subject due to next month. One student from Joan and one from Northuldra working together on several matters to reinforce the ties between us." Gerda finish, a little too excited, some students thought.

On a second thought, Elsa wondered if being in class with Weselton wasn't a better idea. It's not that she disliked working with people. On the contrary, she liked to help. But usually, whatever she said was misunderstood, or she had trouble to express her intentions well. So she prefered to do work on her own to get the job done. Strangely, people seemed to like her more when she was distant while accomplishing her duties. And she didn't understand why.

"Elsa? Elsa Arendelle?"

"Yes!" Elsa got up suddenly, hearing her name. "I'm sorry. I didn't hear you earlier."

"It's okay." Gerda said with a gentle smile. "I thought you could work with Honeymaren for next month assignment."

Elsa follow Gerda's stare behind her. Two rows behind her, a brown-haired with a light tan skin girl and a single braid was looking at her.

"So, you're Elsa." It was a simple statement. Not a question.

"Yes." The platinum-blonde responded. Even if there was no need. Then, seeing her new classmates lost interest from her to take notes of the teacher's discourse, she turned back and did the same.

"The election for the class representatives will be held in two weeks." Professor Gerda made a little pause to give an encouraging glance to Elsa. "Of course, I count on you to only propose your application if you're serious enough for the role. The duty of a representative is important for all your classmates but the school too. So I hope-"

Elsa sighed internally. She totally understood Gerda's message. Like the two precedent years, people counted on her to take all the boring responsibility. Well, why not she thought. She was good to it apparently. She reminded herself to give her appliance at the end of the course.

Elsa liked school and learn new thing in general. Professor Gerda's English class was rich and enlightening but it wasn't her favourite class. Mathematics, or more precisely Geometry had her preference. There was another course she was thinking about but never dared to take. She felt this year could be the one. She tried to encourage herself but she knew better that she will do nothing about it. She let escape another sigh and started to think of her schedule for next month assignments with the Northuldra girl, while their teacher was explaining again how the school works for the new students.

The rest of the class was uneventful. At the end of it, she notified to her teacher she will participate in the class representative election like it was expected from her. Gerda smiled widely with approval. Then she turned to the Northuldra girl to speak about their work together. Her name was Honeymaren she remembered.

"Excuse me, Honeymaren, right ?" The brown haired girl was packing away her school equipment and quickly glanced at her to nod, still tidying her things. Elsa noticed she also had a long bag of one meter and half with some stick or something like that inside, she thought. It intrigued her but she wasn't there for that. "Hum. I thought we could exchange our numbers so we could talk about how we can schedule our work together."

"I don't have a phone. I mean a mobile phone." Honeymaren replied, a little ashamed.

"Oh." Elsa was taken aback. She actually envied the girl. If it wasn't for her family, she wouldn't have a phone either. But they need to communicate. "Then your email address. I will answer quickly." Elsa proposed.

"Sure. But I might be the one who will be late to answer. We only have one computer for three people. Here." She took a piece of paper and write her address in it.

"Thanks. I'm sure we can manage. Actually, I thought-"

The second ring interrupted Elsa in her speech.

"Why are the schools' rings so alarming?" Honeymaren remarked with a laugh.

Elsa could only join her in her laugh. She didn't know why but it was easy to talk with the Northuldra girl.

"Do you know where to go next?" She asked to Elsa.

"Yes. I can show you. It's PE's time!" Elsa said enthusiastically.

Honeymaren followed her in the school corridors with her two bags. The long one in her shoulder and the other one in her back. "I didn't think sport would excite you." She said. "WIth your tailored skirt and blue blazer. The color quite suit you, if I may say."

Elsa was overwhelmed by too much feelings. She was used to compliments but for the first time, it really pleased her. It felt really genuine with no second thoughts behind. "I like these kind of clothes for school." She stated. "And sport is good for your health."Elsa added.

"I agree." Honeymaren stated with a little smile.

Then, the two of them left the main building to cross the interior court toward the gymnasium.

* * *

Lunch time arrived. Anna and Merida were on waiting line in the cafeteria. Anna was salivating because today was a sandwich day.

"How can someone be excited by sandwiches?" Merida asked in a retorted question.

"They come in diversity and are simple to make. It's the best food!" Anna answered proud of herself, as if her argument was infaillible.

"If you say so." Merida replied, unconvinced. Then she saw her new friend tortilling herself to look at their side towards the tables where some other students were already seated. "Who are you looking for? A boyfriend?" She took a meat sandwich and some water for lunch.

"My sister! I don't have a boyfriend, yet." Anna explained.

"Yet!?" Merida shout, surprised. "So you want one?"

"I do. Don't you?" Anna inquired finally picking the same meat sandwich as Merida.

"Nope. Romance is not my thing. But you can enjoy it for both of us." The redhead suggested.

"I will!" Anna replied with too much energy for her new friend. "Oh! It's my cousin Rapunzel. I have two friends now!" Anna said with some spirit.

Merida couldn't help but laugh at her fervor. She was glad she met someone like Anna on her first day in high school. "You can't know how happy I am to be away from my brothers. I love them, but there is just too much men in my life."

"How many do you have? Let's go there." Anna showed a table at the end of the cafeteria with two people already seated. One girl and a boy.

"I have four brothers. WIthout my mom, it would be just too sad. Me against five men, counting my father." Merida said, making a weird face while thinking of it.

"Hi Anna! Hi Anna's new friend!" Rapunzel said with the same passion as Anna..

They clearly were from the same family, Merida thought while they sat in front of them.

"I'm Rapunzel!" She had middle long chestnut hair and light green eyes.

"I'm Flynn!" The boy next to her said. He seemed a little older with brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Merida." The redhead said with the her usual monotone voice.

"I'm impressed Anna, you already made a new friend on first day! And where is Elsa? I thought you would stick to her all day." Rapunzel poked fun at her cousin while exchanging an intended smile at her neighbor.

"Pff! I'm not that glued to her!" Anna protested. But she was actually impatient to see her sister, especially to show her new friend. "You're not seeing her? We were supposed to eat together." Anna asked while looking around.

"No need to search for her, Anna. It's Elsa Arendelle were speaking about. Wherever she enters, people notice." Flynn said with no irony in his voice.

"Wow! Are we talking about about some royalty?" Merida inquired.

"Kind of." Rapunzel replied, more interested by her food. "A cold one. Except with her sister."

"But she's still nice!" Flynn added in a higher tone.

"Yes. Yes. She is. But still unreachable if you're not Anna. Don't hope too much with her." Rapunzel explained.

"Ok...I don't think I will try to befriend my friend's sister. But thanks for the warning." Merida said sarcastically.

"She doesn't understand." Flynn remarked while putting an arm behind Rapunzel's shoulders.

"Nope. But she will." Rapunzel predicted while drinking some water.

"Guys stop! Merida will think you're poking fun at her." Anna pleaded while making a apogeletic face to Merida.

"We're just trying to help, Anna. At least Merida doesn't seem to befriend you to get close to Elsa. But you know how it used to be in the past." Rapunzel told her, leaving her detached tone for a more serious one.

"I know." Anna answered with a sad voice. "Merida is from NorthWest. There is no risk."

"I think I start to understand." Merida said, looking at the entrance of the cafeteria. "It's her. Elsa Arendelle." For a second, the redhead thought she was dreaming. Clearly, she never met someone that beautiful in her life.

Flynn and the two girls followed Merida's stare and immediately recognized Elsa. She was on the waiting line like other students. But you couldn't miss her. The new students were looking at her like some celebrity they didn't expect in their school. The order students' stares were mixed. Some with envy, some with sadness, and some with jealousy. But Elsa ignored them all and picked her sandwich. When she payed for it, she heard her sister's voice from across the room.

"Elsa we're here!" Anna waved from their place.

Everyone looked at Anna.

"Who is she?" You could hear.

"How does she know Elsa?" Someone asked.

Elsa kept her neutral face and joined her sister, sitting next to her. She was immediately surprised by a new face. "Hi everyone." She said calmly. "I don't think we have met yet?" She glanced at Merida.

"It's Merida my new friend. She saved me from Weaselton." Anna told with excitement.

But Elsa answered with a petrified look. "Please, tell me you didn't call him like that?"

"It was a strike!" Merida clarified with a proud tone, mimicking the bowling gesture.

Elsa face-palmed herself with a defeated face. "Anna. The professor Weselton had a problem with me in my first year. Please don't provoke him!"

"And what did you do?" Merida wanted to know. Elsa didn't look like the rebel student. Quite the contrary, the redhead thought.

"Nothing." Flynn responded in Elsa's place. "Absolutely nothing. She was just better than him in explaining history and correcting his mistakes. So he accused her of cheating in tests and she had to repass some of them alone."

"Bastard!" Merida shout. She hated injustice, more than anything.

"But you never told me that!" Anna complained to her sister.

"It wasn't important." Elsa dissmed. She joined their forehead to reassure her sister and calm her. "I managed it. I'm fine as long as you're here. So stay away from trouble, ok?" She demanded with a tender smile.

"Ok." Anna could only agree with her big sister. She loves her too much to create trouble. And she was more than happy from the intimacy Elsa just showed. She feared things will be different in high school, like the end of grade school. But they were definitely all past that. The past is in the past. Elsa loved her and no one could get closer to her.

"I don't want to break the sister's moment but everyone is looking at you and some are ready to kill. I swear!" Merida interrupted them and actually looked frightened.

"Just ignore them." Rapunzel advised. "It will stop as soon as they will understand they're sisters. Half of them want to date Elsa. It's just jealousy." The chestnut-haired girl explained.

"Oh. Ok. I know what to do." Merida said.

"What?" All the group cried in unison. They were lost by Merida's conclusion.

The redhead got up from her chair and put her hands on each side of her mouth to help her voice get through the room while shouting. "Calm down everyone! They're sisters!" And then she sat back with a smile, happy of her act. "Now, they know." She said looking at the group who was still dumbfounded by her behavior. But they couldn't ignore the relief sighs in echoing in the cafeteria.

"That's so stupid and smart at the same time!" Rapunzel exclaimed still laughing. "Well done!" She complimented Merida with a victory sign.

"And now we know people will be equally jealous of a girl and a boy. Your first date will need to be quite strong Elsa." Flynn asserted in a more serious tone.

"But Elsa will never date. So it's not a problem." Rapunzel declared with a blink toward her older cousin.

Elsa only answered with a timid smile. She didn't like these kind of talk. She still didn't understand what those people liked about her. But she knew they didn't have any right to be jealous of her imaginary date. She sighed loudly while taking a piece of her salmon sandwich.

"So, Elsa. Are juniors also paired with a Northuldra student to share with them the school spirit?" Flynn questioned in a mocking tone.

For a moment, Elsa seemed more lively. "Yes. We still need to schedule our work. But Honeymaren and I will team up for the month."

"You don't seem happy, Flynn?" Rapunzel inquired. "Are they hostile?"

"Clearly not!" Elsa shout. She put back rebellious front hair behind her back to hide her nervously. It wasn't like her to speak that way. But Rapunzel's words annoyed her for some reason.

Everyone was taken aback but they said nothing while looking at each other.

Flynn coughed and stroked the back of his head. "Hum. No, there is no problem. I don't even have a partner. There is no Northuldra in my class. But Hans -another senior- spoke about it and he didn't seemed delight." The brown haired boy shared an apologetic smile with Elsa who seemed clueless from his words.

"I don't know who is that Hans." Elsa's tone got colder at the guy name. "But I know you can't have any opinion on people you don't know and you can't have prejudice against someone just because they are a part of some group!"

"Yes. Elsa right. We can't judge people that way." Rapunzel agreed with her cousin while pinching Flynn cheek. "Who is that Hans guy? You never spoke about him?"

"Ouch!" Flynn complained. "I don't really know him. We never been in the same class in four years but we sometimes meets in the school gym club."

"The gym club!" Anna eyes were brighten. "There is a gym club! Where can we adhere?"

"Oh! You're that kind of girl." Merida said with an amused smile.

"Well, I'm guilty. I like handsome guys especially if they're are tall and muscular." Anna watched at her cousin with an intend smile.

"That's not why why I chose him." Rapunzel stated, contradicting Anna. "Flynn first quality is being nice."

"Ok. Enough with the romance talk. There are two people here who don't care. So spare us, please." Merida thought she had her dose for the day. She looked at Elsa to ask something. "How much do you take for an history test?"

The platinum-blonde almost spilled her water. "What!"

The rest of the group was astonished too. But Merida didn't see what was wrong with her demand. "You're apparently smarter than the teacher. I'm not. If you help me with history, I will have more time to work on the other subjects."

"How about also working in history?" Rapunzel suggested as if it was the obvious thing to do.

Merida shrugged first. "I hardly passed for high school. I need to work on all subjects."

Elsa smiled strangely. "Anna is good with history. Sometimes, working together makes thing easier. We can help with the rest. But no cheating!" She warned.

"Fine." Merida said, crossing her hands behind her head. "But if I fail, my mother swore to kill me! None of my brother went to college. The pressure is all on me!"

"But do you actually want to go?" Flynn asked.

"I dunno. Maybe. But I don't want to fail this year, that's sure." Merida explained.

"That's a good start." Elsa said. Then she looked outside, through the glassing door and a smile formed around her lips. "I think I will leave now. I need to work in the library before the last period." She kissed Anna cheek and while saying goodbye to everyone.

"Don't forget to show me around after!" Anna reminded her.

Elsa answered with another smile and was gone quickly.

"You're one lucky bastard!" Merida spoke suddenly.

"What?" Anna was startled.

"You have one sister. I have four brothers. The four of them reunited are probably still stupider than your sister. Thanks to share some of her smartness with me." Merida seemed sincerely thankful.

It made Anna's eyes teary. She felt the sincerity in Merida's feelings. She couldn't help but hug her new friend. "Don't worry. We'll pass this year together!"

"Cute!" Rapunzel stated.

"Hey! We're cute too!" Flynn protested kissing her cheek.

Her girlfriend simply laughed at his goofiness. Yes, they were back at school. But it was their last year together and she intended to enjoy it fully.

Everyone was entranced in their little world and they didn't notice some guy approaching. "Hi! I'm Hans."


	2. Perseverance

Elsa walked hastily to the main court of the school. She thought she had a vision when she failed to find the object of her interest. But soon she heard a voice, now familiar, on the right. She followed it and was now looking at Honeymaren and two boys sitting in a garden table. She hadn't seen the boys in her hastiness. Suddenly, her resolve was bending. But before she could turn back, she heard her name from the same sweet voice that captivated her since this morning.

"Elsa! Come!" Honeymaren left her place and come close to the platinum-blonde girl. She took her hand and led her to the bench she was sitting earlier. "I was talking about you to my brother and his new friend." She glanced at the blond boy next to her brother with a questioned look. "Sorry, I forgot your name?"

Elsa laughed internally at Honeymaren's involuntary rudeness.

"I'm Kristoff. I'm a sophomore in class B." Kristoff was tall and quite muscular with brown eyes and old-fashioned blond hair.

"A sophomore?" Elsa inquired, quite surprised.

"Yeah. I had to repeat a year." He explained a little ashamed, but with no more explanation.

Still, Elsa didn't ask for more. She just reacted as a reflex but she wasn't especially interested.

"And I'm Ryder! Nice to meet you!" The boy next him said with a lot of spirit. He shared the same hair as his sister but instead of light brown eyes, his own were blue.

"I'm Elsa. Nice to meet you." Elsa replied in her usual neutral voice. Then she turned to Honeymaren. "What were you saying about me?"

"Oh! Nothing particular. I was explaining our production due to next month. But apparently only junior and senior have to work that way, my brother says." Honeymaren clarified with a warm smile.

"And I'm happy about that. I don't need more work." Ryder said in a higher tone. "Right?" He looked at Kristoff with a wink.

"Same." Kristoff agreed.

The boys then talked about their teachers and the club activities they could do during the year.

Honeymaren noticed Elsa's stare on her since a moment. But the girl wasn't speaking at all. She wondered why and then looked at her brother and his friend. Was she bothered or embarrassed by their presence? "Ok. We will slowly go back to our next course." She said while getting up, quickly followed by Elsa. "Don't mistake the direction of the bus and don't sleep until the terminus. Ahtohallan is the end of the world. We won't come for you!" Honeymaren warned her brother, half-seriously and half-jokingly. "Bye, Kristoff. I'll try to not forget your name."

"I don't think it's nice of you. The name is not even hard to remember." Elsa said while they head to the main building. But something else intrigued her. "Are you not going home with your brother?"

Honeymaren stared at her and indicated her long bag with her head. "I have training."

"Oh!" Elsa was curious. "What kind of sport do you practice?"

"Aikido." Honeymaren answered with a lively expression on her face.

"Of course! I should have guessed. Any competition coming?" Elsa wanted to know more and more about Honeymaren. She didn't know why. Usually, she was rarely interested in people outside her family.

"Yes. But now is not the season. So don't worry, I can manage time for our assignment." Honeymaren thought Elsa was worried about school and tried to reassure her.

"What? No!" Elsa felt misunderstood again. And it pained her. "I was curious. That's all."

Honeymaren saw the sadness on Elsa's face even if she quickly hid it with her same cold and neutral face. "No, I'm the one who should apologize. I'll try to understand you more in the future."

Elsa's eyes grew big. Was it the first time someone outside her family -no outside Anna- seemed to really wanted to know her? She didn't know how to respond and felt uncertain. So she changed the subject. "I will be in the city's downtown too. I'm working with my family after school, on some afternoons." She revealed.

"Ouch! Family duties. I have to help my aunt with her animals shelter and herbs shop on the weekends. Also some nights. Lately, we got a salamander quite wild. Look! It's dangerous!" Honeymaren showed her arms covered of bites.

Elsa was impressed. "Are you sure it was a salamander? It seems you're burnt."

Honeymaren grinned mysteriously. "Don't you know? Salamander were called little dragon in the 18th century in Europe. Some thought they purified places with fire. Maybe I'm impure?" She suggested, jokingly.

"Now, I'm really curious. Just what kind of shelter keeps a salamander? They are not endangered species, are they?" Elsa's phone vibrated suddenly. "Sorry." She checked on it and just saw a message from her mother about today's work at the company. It could wait. She stared at Honeymaren to give her, her full attention.

"Maybe, you should come and see it. You'll understand." Honeymaren proposed while holding the door of the main building for Elsa.

"Maybe and thanks." Elsa said, blushing. The gesture was quite chevaleresque even if it was a girl.

"You're welcome." Honeymaren answered with a satisfied smile.

Then they headed to their last course for the day.

* * *

At the end of the last period, Anna and Merida were chatting near the redhead's locker in the ground floor about what happened in the school cafeteria.

"So you're officially together-together?" Merida was astonished by Anna's behaviour. One second, a guy she hardly knows presents himself and says she's cute. And a second later, she agrees on date.

"I can't believe it but yes! He looks so dreamy. Did you see his sideburns?" Anna, eyes full of stars.

"Mmm." Merida preferred to not give her real opinion. She remembered Rapunzel and Flynn's reaction. They seemed as astonished as her. Someone will surely put some sense on Anna's head. Or maybe she was overacting. Romance was really not her thing. "So when is your sister coming? We kept waiting for her today?"

"Hmm. You're right. She's usually punctual. I'll text her." Anna concluded after checking again at the stairs. But when she was about to write her message, she received one from sister. "What? No!"

Merida watched Anna's screen to read Elsa's text. But she found Anna's reaction unjustified. "She said she left for work. What's the problem with that?"

"The problem is she promised me to show me around. Work could have wait a few minutes! The job is at my parents' company." Anna expressed her anger by texting back hastily to her sister. "I'll make you pay tonight, Elsa!"

"Wow! And I thought things were heated with my brothers." Merida declared with irony, rolling her eyes. "Come on, let's go to a coffee. Then you can help me with history. I invite you. You said you like chocolate?"

Anna eyes were watering. She hold on tight to her friend, almost chuckling her. "I love it! Elsa too! I will eat twice more to get back at her!" She added with a grin, satisfied with her revenge plan.

"You're crazy, you know?" Merida said with the most serious face while they left for the bus stop.

They walked in a haste to not miss the next bus for the downtown. It was a five minutes wait apparently. Merida hoped time would pass more quickly because Anna was still enraged. She was looking at the road to catch the bus as soon as possible when she saw Elsa. "Huh, isn't it your sister on a bike with another girl?"

"What?" Anna stared at the direction Merida showed with her finger. The bike was going in the opposite direction so she couldn't quite catch the people on it as the distance grew. But she would recognize her sister from miles wherever she goes. "But why?" Anna wondered with confusion.

"Maybe, they work together?" Merida suggested.

"Certainly not!" Anna objected looking everywhere for a solution. "You said you came by bike?"

"Huh! Yes." Merida replied, unsure of what was coming next. "But I can't take a passenger like your sister's friend. That's too dangerous. Let's wait for the bus." Merida advised.

"The bus make too much stops. I know where they're going. We can catch them. Come with me!" She took Merida's hand to the bicycles parking lot with an extreme speed.

"Wait!" Merida was in disbelief. "Anna, your sister clearly want to be alone. Let her be!"

Anna turned in a harsh movement to her friend. "No! Not again!" After expressing her disagreement she hastened her walk and they arrived at their destination. "Which one is yours?" She asked in front of the bikes.

Merida was intrigued by Anna's reaction but decided that now wasn't the time for questions. "The green one. I'll drive." The redhead agreed to help but she wanted to get there alive. Once Anna sat behind on the rear rack, they left for the road and took the same direction as Elsa before.

"Go fast. Faster than them!" Anna ordered, still bothered.

Merida made no comment. She needed to concentrate on the driving.

Another five minutes passed until they noticed again the two girls. Fortunately, they didn't seem in any hurry and were quite slow in their driving. Merida thought she could catch them in less than three minutes. The traffic was low. Another bonus.

"Quicker!" Anna repeated. She saw them too.

It finally took less than two minutes.

"Elsaaa!" Anna shout with all her lungs, as Merida closed the distance between them.

The platinum-blonde girl almost let got of her grip on the rear rack, startled by her sister. "Anna?" She said dumbfounded.

Honeymaren didn't understand all the situation but she knew she had to stop. She put her bike on the pavement and stopped her ride.

Merida did the same while Anna left the bike in a fury.

"Why did you leave me?!" Anna let out all of her anger. "You promised to show me school. I wanted to wait the bus with you! Why Elsa?"

Elsa stayed silent during her speech. It was her fault but she didn't thought Anna would react that badly. "Excuse me, Anna. It wasn't my intention. Honeymaren was going near our parents company for her practice. She proposed to share the ride. I agreed thinking I could show you the school tomorrow, like I said in my message." Elsa clarified. She didn't like the situation. She could feel people's stare and she hated it. She glanced at Honeymaren fearing of the image she just gave. But the brown-haired girl was smiling at them, to her surprise.

"Lil'sis misses her big sis. How cute!" She simply stated. "Hi! I'm Honeymaren!" She said showing her hand to Anna.

Anna was now the startled one. She didn't expect it. Maybe she overreacted. "Hi. I'm Anna." She replied slowly.

"And I'm Merida!" How many times will she have to present herself today, she thought.

A silent lasted. A little too long for Honeymaren taste. "Ok, get down barbie. We'll continue on our feet."

"Barb- what?" Elsa seemed extremely discontent in her pride. "Do not ever call me that! I'm certainly not a barbie!"

"Boo! Catch me and I may stop!" Honeyamaren challenged her while speeding her walk despite having to push her bike.

Elsa expression seemed lively as she pursued her with the same pace. "You know I won last year marathon." She declared proudly.

Honeymaren looked behind with a grin. "I'm happy to hear you have a lot of endurance. It can be useful in a lot circonstances."

Elsa's face illustrated perplexity at Honeymaren's answer. "Whatever." She replied catching the Northuldra's girl bike by the saddle. "I will always be on top." She settled sitting on the bike.

Honeymaren stared at her with a delighted face. Not bothered at all by Elsa's dominance. She kept pushing the bike with a contented smirk. "I don't mind."

The two girls behind them couldn't catch their conversation but they could see their proximity. "It seems your sister just wanted to have some fun with her friend. You panicked for nothing." Merida presumed while pushing her own bike.

Anna was following, a little pensive, but still glaring at the two girls in front them. "Elsa has no friend but me." She said in a very low tone.

"Ok." Merida didn't know how to react. "So, it's a good thing she has one now?" She inquired, still unsure of what was the problem.

Anna glanced at her for a few seconds to think. "I guess it is." She settled. Yes, she should be happy, Elsa finally made a friend. That's what she wanted. For people to truly love her sister like she did. But something bothered her. However, she didn't know what it could be.

They arrived in front their parent's company in a few minutes.

"So, it's there. Somehow, I prefer my aunt's shelter and strange shop. I couldn't work in an office. It would feel like jail." Honeymaren conceded with an apologetic expression.

Elsa seemed pensive but didn't say anything. "When do you finish?" She asked instead while getting down of the bike.

"At five thirty." Honeymaren answered helping her with a hand.

"Thanks. There is a coffee in the next street called Halima's. We can work our schedule there. Then my mother can send you home with her car." Elsa proposed.

Honeymaren seemed to think of her options before she replied. "I feel like you won't take no for an answer. Do I really have a choice?"

"No." Elsa was affirmative.

"Then I see you in two hours." Honeymaren jump back on her bike and wave goodbye to the other two girls. "Bye, girls."

"Bye." Merida waved back. "She seemed nice. She then looked at Elsa. "We were actually heading to the same coffee, I believe?" She turned to Anna for a confirmation.

"Yes. We will work on history." She stared intensely at Elsa for seconds, waiting for something that never come. "Can I wait for you?" She dared to ask.

Some realization finally hit Elsa. How could she be so careless with her sister feelings. "Of course, Anna!" She took her sister in a tight embrace and apologized again.

"Sorry. Sorry. I thought y-"

"I know." Elsa interrupted her, wiping a tear forming in her sister eye, before kissing it. "I am here."

"Hmm." Merida coughed.

"Sorry for the show." Elsa said, a little embarrassed. "I will go now. See you later." And then she entered the building where her parents worked.

"What is your sister doing inside?" Merida asked looking at the ten floors building.

"Some office work." Anna responded looking at her friend with a more lively face. "How about this chocolate you promised me?" Anna asked jumping on her friend.

"Wow! Where is the angry and crying girl from earlier?" Merida questioned.

"She got a big hug from her sister!" Anna replied with a happy expression. She then started to run to the next street. "The first wins!"

"Cheater!" Merida shout while following with her bike.

"Who's the cheater now?" Anna questioned when they arrived in front of a little coffee shop called at Halima's. "Hi, Halima!" Anna waved at a middle aged black woman behind a counter.

"Hi Anna!" Alima waved back. "Oh, you came with a friend!" She said noting Merida.

"Yes!" Anna replied with pride. "Let sit there." She presented a big table with benches near the windows at the end of the coffee shop. They will have a lot of space to work and she could also see Elsa when she approaches the coffee.

"Ok. History, here I come!" Merida said in false excited voice while letting herself fall on the bench facing the wall.

Anna sat on the one against the wall, cheering. "First, I want my double chocolate!"

"You're not fat but you sure have some chubby cheeks. Now, I know why." Merida said in amusement. Anna wanted to protested vigorously when she added. "So is your sister. That's cute."

Then, Anna felt contended by the compliment and said nothing.

* * *

Elsa was in her mother's office. She had a her own desk on the side of the room with all the tools useful to work like a laptop, a tablet and notebooks. She was classifying some employees files from the last ten years from papers to digital in the company business software. She started two months ago and was in the third year already.

"Thanks for the job you're doing. It's really useful and complete as always." Her mother said getting up from her chair. Her desk was much bigger than Elsa's one. It was an corner desk behind the glass windows giving a superb view of the downtown. "We should be able to get a new intern soon. So you can have some time for yourself." Iduna added while approaching her daughter's desk. "I have to stay a little longer today. But you can take my car. I will come back with your father around 7 p.m."

Elsa stared at the car's keys suspended in the air by her mother. "What about Anna?" She inquired taking the keys and leaving her chair after turning off her computer.

"Anna can take the bus. It's not late. But it will be late for you when you finish with your classmate. Honeymaren, you said?" Her mother asked with an inquired expression.

"Honeymaren." Elsa repeated slowly with a sweet smile on her face.

Her mother noticed the little change in Elsa's look but said nothing. She won't do anything until asked for. Except maybe a little thing. "You can invite her for dinner or lunch someday? I would like to meet her properly. I wonder if Yelena's herb shop still exists." Iduna wondered more for herself.

Elsa's eyes grew with surprise. "Honeymaren said her aunt has an herb shop."

"Really? Then, you have to invite her with her family, for sure." Elsa's mother seemed to escape to another world for a moment.

"How do you know about it? What kind of herbs she's selling?" Elsa questioned.

Iduna left her own world to stare at her daughter. "I was living there, before." She said but not opened for more explanation. "Go. And tell your sister to prepare dinner." She then seemed to remember something and added. "Anything but sandwiches." She said sharing a laugh with her daughter.

Elsa waved a goodbye to her father when she passed in front of his office but didn't enter since he was on the phone. When she arrived inside Halima's coffee shop, she heard her name being shout from the back.

"Elsa! We're here!" Anna jumped from her bench vividly to make sure her sister noticed her.

"How did it went?" Elsa asked while sitting next to her sister.

"We started back from middle school with pearl trees." Anna explained while showing Elsa the notes they wrote.

"Oh! That's a good idea." Elsa said but she seemed a little absent-minded. Her eyes were actually often glancing at the window. "Mom said to make dinner tonight. They will come at 7 p.m with dad." Elsa added after a moment of silent.

"Oh? I thought I could wait until you finish with your classmate." Anna complained. Then an idea crossed her mind. "Ah! I know. I can order something."

Elsa let escape a loud sigh while Merida shook her head her to Anna to deliver her thoughts.

"Anna, I-" Elsa started.

"I won't take a no from you after you broke today's promise." Anna warned with a devilish smile.

At least that's how Merida would describe it.

Elsa opened and closed her mouth several times to reply but she finally gave up and kept her thoughts for herself. "Fine, but we won't stay at the same table." She decided as a compromise.

"Okay." Anna agreed. She got what she wanted. More time with her sister, in one way or another. "Oh! While I think about it. I have a boyfriend!" She revealed excited.

"What!?" Elsa whispered loudly. She was shocked but she didn't want to attract the attention of the other customers. She watched at Merida for confirmation and the redhead only shrugged.

"She said he's hot. Don't ask me anything. I don't understand either."

Elsa stroked her forehead in a disbelief refusing to look at her sister. She didn't want to think about it now.

"He's a really nice senior from our school. His name is Hans. He-"

"A senior?" Elsa got up suddenly from her chair. "He is too old for you Anna. Forget it!"

"Why?" The youngest asked. "And no, I won't." She also got up to defy her sister, putting her hands on the table. "You could at least meet him before rejecting him. He's really polite and ask me out for Saturday. But before he wants to meet mom and dad at home. You have any problem with that?"

Elsa was out of words. What kind of person that Hans guy was? She had no experience in dating but found this disturbing. Yet, she had no argument to oppose to her sister.

"Already meeting with the family?" A voice said from behind.

They all turned around to see Honeymaren with her bags. Hair still a little wet, probably from a quick shower after training.

The girl walked to them slowly with a grin on her face staring at Elsa. She stopped next to Elsa who was still standing up from her earlier burst. She then approached her mouth to Elsa's right ear. "Your sister is beating you to the dating game." Honeymaren was poking fun at Elsa and hit her face with her wet braid to add at her mockery.

"Hey!" Elsa complained still with a smile on her face. She tried to stop her laugh but couldn't and hide it with her hand, turning away and refusing to face anyone.

"Come on, Barb. I can find you a Ken if you want. So show me your smile." Honeymaren put her chin on Elsa's shoulder to force her to turn back.

If Anna was startled by the sudden proximity between Honeymaren and her sister, it was nothing compared to Elsa. Her heart was racing faster and she could feel the blood flowing in each of her vein. She moved her head slowly and met Honeymaren's smirk. They were closer than she ever was with anyone outside her family. She took the time to examine the girl's face. Her flawless skin, her brown freckles, her beautiful eyes and her endearing smile. Elsa didn't know why but she found her smile contagious. So she smiled back. Awkwardly but she still smiled.

Honeymaren seemed contented with her effect and pulled out from Elsa's shoulder, playing again with her hair.

"Stop it now!" Elsa complained again, taking a tissue from the table to dry her mouth. "Go dry your hair in the toilets!" She ordered, showing some stairs on their left.

Honeymaren followed Elsa's hand and made an unhappy face. "What? The toilets are in the basement! I won't go there alone. What if a stranger try to kidnap me?"

Elsa didn't know if the girl was joking or serious. "Whatever. You'll need my help to dry these hair. Clearly you're already failed the first time." She said while pushing Honeymaren to the stairs. "Anna? Ask Halima to prepare us a table. Thanks." They both disappeared in the stairs.

"Ok." Merida started. "I think I will go home." She got up from her chair and picked up her school bag.

"What? No! You leave me alone. I will look stupid on my own!" Anna protested, glancing at the stairs from time to time.

"Yep. But I don't want to hold the candle." Merida clarified with an apologetic face. "Your sister clearly wants to be alone with her friend. I think you should go home too and prepare dinner like you were supposed too." The redhead advised. "See you tomorrow at school and thanks for the history lessons." She waved Anna while leaving for good.

"Bye." Anna replied. She was lost in her thoughts. She sat on her bench and put her two hands on her heart. She felt like an irritation on it while taking glimpses at the toilets door. She stayed pensive for a little moment. Then she noticed Elsa hadn't come yet. She feared something happened to her sister. "Elsa is not used to people outside our family. What if something went wrong?" She thought while taking the same stairs her sister took a moment ago.

"Elsa!" She asked slowly at first in front the women door. But no answer came. "Elsa!" She cried this time. "Elsa! I'm coming!" She tried to open the door but it was closed. "Elsaaaaa!"

Suddenly, the door opened.

"Finally!" Anna said. Fortunately the door was opening from the inside. Otherwise she would have been hit by it.

Elsa came out first with a little blush on her cheeks. "Anna, why did you shout?" Elsa demanded while Honeymaren was following with a grin on her face.

"You stayed there for a long time." Anna explained. "What took you so long?" She inquired.

"Hu-" Elsa was looking for her words but seemed unable to talk.

So Honeymaren said it herself. "We both felt some discomfort. Probably from training and work. We think it's better to work on our schedule tomorrow. I'll leave the two of you alone. I'm taking the bus with my bike. See you!"

"Bye." The brown haired girl left quite hastily Anna thought. But at least, she had her sister for herself. But she noticed Elsa was still uneasy while they took the stairs. "Honeymaren left Elsa. You didn't say goodbye."

"I know." Elsa simply stated while walking to their previous table. "Let go home too. I'll make dinner. Your favorite as an apology. I'll do something else for mom and dad." She proposed taking both of their bags.

"Really? Thanks you!" Anna jumped on her sister and kissed her several times on her left cheek. "I love you, Elsa!"

"Yes. I love you too, Anna." She reciprocated when they were outside. But her mind still was somewhere else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again,  
> I hope this chapter will be liked too.  
> It seems that I will update every once a month.  
> See you next week!


	3. Denial

Tuesday morning class was mathematics. Elsa's favorite. But today she needed to use all of her stamina to stay concentrated and not gazing behind her. She preferred to forget what happened yesterday. It wasn't in her habits. It's like someone else took control of her body. Why did she do such a thing? It wasn't in her plan. She was supposed to finish school with no disturbance. Go to college and get her degree to work for her parents' company. They expected her to take after them and lead the company after their retreat. There was no time or place for any distraction. It didn't matter how much attractive such distraction was. She had to avoid any more complication and explain it to Honeymaren. And they had to start to work on their assignment. She let escape a light howl unfortunately heard by the teacher.

"Any problem, miss Arendelle?" Professor Kai asked. He was a middle-aged man with a little corpulence. Although he knew how to transmit his love of mathematics and was always polite and cheerful with the students.

Elsa was mortified. Not only she gave a bad student image, moreover, she was now the center of the attention. She could feel everyone's stare. Of course, they were surprised to see the top school student gasping in class. "No. I'm sorry. Everything is fine." She hoped the teacher would not inquire her more and let her be.

Professor Kai seemed to contemplate all options before deciding to go back at his explanation.

Elsa was grateful. She promised herself to stay focused until the end of the course. She really needed to settle the situation with Honeymaren at noon. But they had two hours of history before that. Never in her school's life she felt time being so long.

And yet, despite all of her resolves, she couldn't help a little peek behind her. But what she saw was unexpected. She envisioned a mocking grin from Honeymaren after yesterday. However, the Northuldra girl was too busy for that. She was chatting with another girl next to her. Elsa found that disrespectful for the teacher. They were whispering and Elsa still disapproved, founding them already too loud. She quickly turned back with a really annoyed face. She didn't see that coming. This girl wanted to drive her crazy, for sure. Was it a punishment for having desires she shouldn't have?

No she should stay focused and not let herself distracted by a siren. Because that is what she was. A dangerous siren who tried to sink her organized life.

Elsa risked another glance.

A deadly creature in a disguise of a nymph. She was certain of it. And she kept this idea, refusing any responsibility on what happened yesterday.

* * *

Anna was in heaven. At least it looked like it. Hans came to eat with her at lunch. He was the definition of a gentleman. Always looking for her needs and smiling at her. The prince charming she always dreamed of.

"Beware Anna! Love can hurt too!" Rapunzel was still a little wary of Hans sudden proposal but he really seemed like a nice guy. So she instead chose to poke fun of Anna reverie.

"No way! My Hans will protect me." Anna answered. She caught his arm and got closer, staring at him with a dreamy expression.

"Of course. You're my best chance! I'm so lucky to have you." He replied with his charismatic smile, stroking her chin.

Anna couldn't help a giggle.

Flynn preferred to rolled his eyes. Why did girls fall for those stupids tricks?

Merida was already fed up with their cliché romance. She liked Anna and was grateful for the history lessons though she wasn't sure to be able to bear such spectacle all year. She envied Elsa who had the good idea to skip lunch with them.

"So Hans. What are your plans for this weekend?" Flynn inquired. He wasn't really curious. He just wanted to stop their old-fashioned romantic comedy. At least for lunch.

Hans seemed to stare fondly at Anna before he replied. "Anything that pleases my sunshine." He said kissing Anna's hands.

Flynn quickly regretted his question as Anna kept laughing in the most silliest way he ever witnessed since he knew the girl.

"Ah!" Anna started as she remembered something. "After our date, we're going at home to meet my parents. Hans thinks that the good thing to do." She explained with an enchanted expression.

"Already!" Rapunzel reacted with frowned eyebrows. She exchanged an interrogative look with her boyfriend. "I think we wait for a month with Flynn, didn't we?"

Flynn confirmed with a vigorous nod. "Yes. We wanted to be sure it'll last more than a few weeks."

Anna and Hans strengthened their hands holding and spoke in a broken melody. "We're certain of- ...our destiny."

"Ok. That's ridiculous!" Merida complained, searching validation from Rapunzel and Flynn. But they lips were sealed while they both raised their hands helplessly. So she shifted to Anna. "Are you pregnant?"

"What?" Anna was the shocked one, now. "Of course not. We didn't even kiss!" She clarified.

"But even if it was the case. I will assume my role as a father!" Hans added proudly, putting his arm on Anna's shoulders.

"Oh Hans!" Anna gazed at him with fancy eyes, almost teary.

"Fine! I won't talk about your relationship anymore." Merida concluded. She felt like becoming crazy just by watching them. So she changed the subject. "Where is you sister? With her friend?"

Anna expression passed from joy to flatness. "I guess so. She just texted two hours ago to say she won't eat with us."

"Oh! That's a first!" Rapunzel noted. "Did Elsa finally learn how to talk to human beings outside her family?" The chestnut girl commented with a surprised smile. Her face showed how glad she was from the news. "I want to meet the person who was capable of that."

"Yeah. Me too." Flynn agreed.

"That's a girl from her class." Merida revealed while drinking in her bottle of water. "Really funny and quite beautiful."

Anna turned at her with swiftness and glared at her. "Why does her beauty matters?"

Merida was startled by Anna's reaction and didn't know what to say. She just made what she thought was an accurate description of Elsa's friend.

But Flynn saw an opportunity. "Maybe it does for Elsa?" He said jokingly.

"Flynn!" Rapunzel said hitting his arm with her punch.

"Heh!" He protested but stopped at his girlfriend's intervention on his arm. She showed him Anna's menacing glare. "What? That's a possibility? She never shown any interest in anyone?" He whispered in Rapunzel's ear.

Anna and Elsa's cousin seemed to be reflecting of his words more seriously this time. However she kept her conclusions for herself. "Just keep your mouth shut." She warned Fynn with a glare.

"Understood." He said while putting his hands behind his head and started to balancing himself looking through the glass windows of the cafeteria. Doing that he noticed something outside he found interesting and smiled strangely but didn't say a word.

Actually no one dared to talk anymore for what felt a very long moment. The atmosphere was pesant.

After a few minutes of chewing her invisible food, Rapunzel had enough and got up, forcing Flynn to do the same. "Flynn and I have an appointment to the counselor."

"We do?" Her boyfriend asked with surprise.

"Yes!" She said firmly. "Bye everyone." She added while they left nimbly.

Merida saw an opportunity too. "I forgot to do my homework for the afternoon. I will quickly go to the library." She left prematurely too and Anna didn't bother to stop her.

Hans who stayed silent during the whole exchange, finally spoke. "Babe. I don't like to see you so sad. Sister or not, I won't forgive her!"

Anna watched at him with adoration. "Oh Hans! I'm so grateful. But don't worry. There is no one Elsa loves more than me. And so am I. She's just such a perfectionist, she had to work everytime on her assignment with her Northuldra classmate."

"Oh! If you say so." Hans sated.

"Yes. I just wish Elsa would work a little less and enjoy some rest." _With me_ , she wanted to add.

"So you don't think your sister is a lesbian?" Hans questioned.

"What!?" Anna shout. The surprise was too much to hide. "Of course not! She never showed any interest in anyone. Especially not a girl! She is passing time with that girl for her homework. Nothing more." She said with a strong opinion and a deep conviction.

"Ok. Sorry babe. I misunderstood. I'll never speak to you about it." He started to tidy their plates and forks. "How about a little walk after lunch?"

"Oh! Hans! You're such a good boyfriend." And then, like everyone else before them, they left the cafeteria and the trouble the last conversation brought.

* * *

Elsa, on the other hand, asked herself in what kind of trouble she threw herself.

She was in the garden court with Honeymaren, her brother Ryder, Kristoff and Tiana. That was the name of the girl Honeymaren was speaking with in professor Kai's class. A black girl with natural curly hair waving freely on her head. Elsa groaned watching at the perfect skin of said girl. She wondered what she was doing here. And at the same time she refused to leave. She had an objective and will go through it, no matter what. She just had to endure it until the end of the lunch and then seek for an opportunity to speak to Honeymaren alone.

"Mare. Do you intend to bring a new girl everyday? I don't mind but Kristoff never been this close to so much girls in his life." Ryder said, making fun of his friend who took it quite well by just shrugging.

It was true that Kristoff was alone and lonely most of his life. But even if he was surrounded by three really beautiful girls, he knew how to behave properly.

Honeymaren looked at her brother with a smirk. "I'm not the one bringing them." She simply sated while sipping in her gourd.

"That's true for me!" Tiana replied enthusiastically staring at Honeymaren on her left. "I was curious about your neighborhood. My partner from Northuldra is not really talkative." She mentioned.

"Oh! Some us are still unhappy of the situation. Northuldra high was much smaller and more welcoming." Ryder explained.

"I understand." Tiana replied. "But fortunately, I found Honey!" She shook Honeymaren's shoulders with her two hands to show her excitement.

"Honey!" Elsa exclaimed, startled.

Tiana just shrugged. "That's cute." She said to justify the use of the new nickname. Then she glanced at Elsa who was at Honeymaren's left side. "You don't mind sharing her?" It was, of course, a retorted question. Tiana expected no answer.

"I do." Elsa replied before she could stop herself. She put her hands on her mouth as a shock. She was taken aback by her own behavior.

Everyone else seemed shocked too. Elsa wanted to buried herself. Just right in this court. Why did she say that?

Tiana shook her head promptly at Elsa's words. She was the most surprised of all. She was in Joan of Arc high school with Elsa for more than two years. It was the first time they were in the same class but she knew her by reputation. A top student, always class representative, winning the most beautiful girl of Joan of Arc high school poll every year with votes from boys to girls. And on top of that she won the last marathon organized by the school. Academics, look and sports. She had everything but a social life. She preferred to isolate herself during the two years she was here. Despite all people attempts to get close to her. She never raised a word above. She never spoke her true mind. And people also liked her because of that. They could fantasize any personality on her. So she won the title of ice queen. But right now, Tiana felt like all of that is a lie. In front of her, there is a teenager just like her. With wants and a little selfish to her surprise.

"Hum. I'm sorry. Of course you want to work on your assignment with her. I won't be in your way. Don't worry!" She claimed with as much assurance as she could, still shook by Elsa's intervention.

Elsa glanced at her left to sigh slowly. She never felt so glad to be misunderstood. She turned back to her right where Honeymaren was, with her neutral expression. "I hope so. We still need to schedule our work." She straightened her back to gain more posture and coughed a little before continuing. "And I'd like to talk alone with you for that."

Honeymaren put her elbow on the table and sustained her chin with her hand. She took her time to observe Elsa before answering her. But her expression was quite void. As if she didn't know herself what to think. "Okay. I'll finish my lunch first." She stated.

"Of course." Elsa replied. She started to pay to attention her own food. Just some snacks she found in the distributor as she decided to eat in the garden at the last minute.

"How can you eat that and stay fit?" Tiana inquired, looking at Elsa's chips.

"Oh! Usually I eat in the cafeteria." Elsa replied, thinking it would be enough.

But not for Tiana. "Nein! The food there is processed and full of hidden sugar. No one should eat there!" The black girl advised furiously.

"She's right." Honeymaren concurred, eating quite slowly to Elsa's taste.

"Yeah." The two boys settled.

"You must be doing a lot of musculation ?" Tiana wanted to know. It might be her only opportunity to interrogate the ice queen.

Elsa chose to dip her hand in her chips' bag a few time before answering. She didn't like the situation but she had to wait for Honeymaren. "Yoga at night and a fitness routine every morning with some running on the weekends."

"Wow!" Tiana and the boys reacted.

Even Honeymaren stopped eating to stared at Elsa, impressed. "You could do the Northuldra hiking to Ahtohallan!" She suggested.

"She could at least try." Ryder said. He also watched at Elsa. "None of us can do it in a day." He added.

"What is so special with Ahtohallan?" Elsa demanded, a little curious.

"You have to go there to know." Honeymaren replied with a mysterious smile.

The first that was addressed to her, Elsa thought. At least for today. And she missed it. She really missed it but she won't admit it, nor show it.

"Maybe, I will." She said with defiance.

"I want to do it too!" Tiana commented. "With my boyfriend!" She added. "The Northuldra forest is said to be really beautiful and romantic, isn't it?"

"The most beautiful!" Ryder answered proudly. "Any love can blossom there. But I'm not an expert."

"I'd like to see it too then?" Kristoff admitted, excited.

However Elsa stopped to follow the conversation. She actually stopped as soon as Tiana revealed being in a relationship. She found this information important but refused to acknowledge the real reason. And yet she couldn't help a little smile on her lips.

* * *

Honeymaren and Elsa were now on the roof of the school's library. They had fifteen minutes before the last period. It was an ecological roof with grass to reinforce the building thermal isolation. The brown-haired girl enjoyed it immediately and laid down on it, on her back, with her bag to sustain her head, hands behind it.

"Ok. I'm listening." She declared. She wanted to be done with that stupid situation quickly.

Elsa sat with her legs on the side. She put some rebellious hair behind her ear and started to look for her words. It was easier in her head. "I- I'm- Well-" She made a pause and put a hand on her heart to try to calm it. But it didn't work. Now she was losing her breath.

Honeymaren also panicked and got in front her. "Hey! It's okay. It's okay. I can hear anything. You don't even have to say anything if you don't want to." She put her hands on Elsa's shoulders to reassure her. "Breathe with me." She inspired and expired slowly, encouraging Elsa to do the same.

And it worked.

"Sorry. I"m sorry." Elsa kept repeating in her tears.

Honeymaren couldn't help but hold her. Elsa continued to cry on her neck. But this time it was more tears of relief.

They already heard the bell since ten minutes when Elsa stopped to cry. Nonetheless, none of them moved. They just stayed in this position for a few more minutes. Until Elsa opened her eyes and noticed a mark on Honeymaren's neck.

Elsa traced the bruise with her index finger slowly. "It's still there." She stated.

"Well, it will take a few more days to disappear. You really went for it." Honeymaren declared with humor.

Elsa kept staring at the hickey as she remembered what happened yesterday.

* * *

" _Where you in such hurry you couldn't dry your hair properly?" Elsa asked while inspecting Honeymaren's hair._

_Previously, she forced her newly friend to put her head under the dryer for a few seconds after she unbraided them._

" _Kind of." Honeymaren answered with a broad grin. "I wanted to see you sooner." She added gazing at Elsa in the eyes._

_The platinum-blonde stopped her inspection and released Honeymaren's hair suddenly to gaze back at her brown eyes. She held out her breathe for a moment and then exhaled. She suddenly felt lost. Her brain failed at explaining the situation but she could sense a burning inside her. And soon it became unbearable. She needed to do something or she will be consumed by it. She never felt that way before. She never felt this kind of warm before. She's supposed to be cold inside and outside. At least for strangers._

_Therefore, Elsa did the least rational thing to do. The least logical step to take. The least sane act. And she closed the little space between them, approaching her head. Honeymaren only had a wall behind her and couldn't escape easily. Especially when Elsa put her right hand on the wall near Honeymaren's head. The Northuldra girl glanced at Elsa's athletic forearm visible through her rolled sleeves of her tailor._

_They both were breathing out heavily, anticipating the next movement._

_Elsa stroked Honeymaren's free hair with her left hand from bottom to top. When she reached her temple, the trigger in her brain unlocked. Honeymaren licked her lips in anticipation when Elsa finally let herself loose and kissed her firmly._

_It wasn't sweet nor romantic. It was carnal and instinctive. After all, it was Elsa's first kiss. She never read a manual about it. She never been interested in those things. She never needed it. But right now, she was hungry. Like an animal who felt hunger for the first time. She naturally knew how to satisfy her hunger. And she wanted more. So when Honeymaren moaned in their kiss and opened up her mouth a little, she quickly inserted her tongue to taste more of the Northuldra girl._

_They both craved for each other. But Elsa wanted to dominate and Honeymaren let her be. They kept discovering each other mouths for a moment while Elsa caressed her face with a possessive hand and still blocking any espace with her other hand. Nevertheless, Honeymaren never tried to leave. Soon, Elsa felt unsatisfied with only exploring her mouth and went for her neck. Humming, licking, biting and sucking. They both were in bliss, unaware of their surrounding when they heard a first knock and Anna's voice._

_Then, reality hit them abruptly._

_Elsa left her transe state and looked horrified at the door, then Honeymaren. "I- It wasn't me! I don't know what got me. I-"_

" _You don't have to explain yourself, Elsa. I was enjoying it. Let talk about it another day. Your sister seems upset." While she looked submissive a minute ago, Honeymaren easily pushed Elsa's right forearm from the wall to quit her grasp with a beam._

_Elsa contemplated the brown-haired girl for a moment, wanting to say something when she heard her sister's try to open the door. She sighed and unlocked the door to an upset Anna._

* * *

Elsa left her reverie and opened her eyes. This time she was determined and glared at Honeymaren while she stood up. "Whatever happened yesterday was a mistake. I have no intention to date anyone in high school or even in college!" She took her bag and put it on her shoulder glancing at the door and then looking back at Honeymaren. "I hope you will understand it and we can keep on our collaboration for the school assignment."

Honeymaren stood up too with resigned smile. "If that's your wish." She mimicked Elsa and put her bag on her back. "It's too late for last period but since we're already here, let's just start with homework." She proposed while opening the door, waiting for Elsa to follow.

"Yes. Let's do that." Elsa agreed while they entered back in the library. It went easier than she expected. She was glad Honeymaren didn't try to change her mind. It was the best scenario, she decided.

They both sat in a closed office to start their work silently while Elsa ignored the irritability that was growing inside her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi,  
> Sorry for the delay. It was holiday time!  
> The next chapter will be there on thursday.  
> See you next!


	4. Escape

The last days of the first week of school were uneventful for the Arendelle sisters. They both found comfort in a a pleasant routine and hoped the whole year would be the same.

Elsa kept herself as busy as she could with school and work at her parent's company to avoid to think of unthinkable things. But on Tuesdays and Fridays she was working with Honeymaren in the school library for a couple of hours on their multiple assignments. They decided to do one subject per week and they started with history. During their time together, Honeymaren never talked about or even implied Monday's accident. She behaved friendly with Elsa but nothing more. Elsa, on the other hand, never went to eat with her anymore in the school garden court.

Anna enjoyed her high school life so far. Merida was a cool friend and Hans the best boyfriend one could wish. Plus, Elsa shared her time with her as much as she could. At home and at school. Even though, she never stayed that long for lunch. She always excused herself with homework in the library. Moreover, Anna had to admit she was afraid of her new classmate from Northuldra high. But Elsa only passed time with her for school and never spoke about her. All was good.

The weekend usually meant family time for the Arendelle house. On Saturday morning they would share a breakfast at Halima's coffee restaurant and talk about their projects for the weekend. The night was for board games. Anna favorite time. Elsa was surprisingly bad at them but she appreciated spending time with her family.

But this Saturday was different from the others. Anna would not be them on the theater to watch a family movie together. She will go out with her new boyfriend Hans for the afternoon. The whole family would meet him in the evening at the Arendelle's house. Anna wasn't aware of it but if the redhead boy passed the test, he could stay for dinner. Otherwise, he would be politely invited to leave the house.

But for now their were busy with breakfast at Halima's.

"Elsa?" Iduna called out her daughter from her thoughts.

The eldest sister stared at her mother with a certain passivity. She was playing with her food but not really touching it. "Yes, mom." She said in monotone voice.

Iduna was worried about her behavior but she delayed her interrogation for a more private time. Instead she questioned her about her projects for Sunday afternoon. "Your father and I will visit your grandfather at the retirement home. Anna will be with her friend Merida. What about you?"

Elsa showed bewilderness at her mother's question. "I will do my homework." She said as if it was the most expected thing from her.

Iduna wanted to sigh of frustration. She knew her daughter. She knew she was in conflict with herself but she ignored the reason of her turmoil. "I'm pretty sure you're well-advanced in them. How about inviting or visiting a friend?"

"I-' Elsa started but soon interrupted by her sister.

"Elsa can stay with Merida and I. The more the merrier to have fun!" Anna looked at her sister, expecting a nod from her.

But she just shrugged her shoulders. "I'll work in my room."

Iduna observed them unhappy and helpless. Something was definitely wrong with her eldest. Elsa wasn't the most social person but she would do the impossible to pass time with Anna. Especially after… No. It was in the past. They promised to not think or talk about this time.

Agnarr, on the other hand, saw no problem. He didn't understand his wife's gloom. He was about to share a joke from work when he recognized and old friend in the café. "Hey, Mattias! You're still ok for the golf next weekend?" He left his place promptly to join the black man seated in the counter and speaking with Halima, the manager of the coffee restaurant.

Iduna let escape an amused smile. "It seems I will be alone next Saturday. How about a girls' outing?" She proposed to her daughters.

"Sure." Elsa simply answered. She liked these moments with their mother alone.

"I want to do something outside!" Anna suggested in high spirit.

Iduna's face expressed tenderness watching her daughters. "It's a surprise but there is a place I wanted to show you for a long time."

"Schtell me! Schtell me!" Anna shout excited but her mouth full.

"Anna!" Elsa complained after receiving a part of Anna's cinnamon pie.

"Schorry." The youngest said, aggravating her case.

"Ok. That's enough, Anna. You eat first! You speak after!" Iduna wondered if Anna would mature enough to live by herself. "Go to the bathroom! The cinnamon will stained your shirt otherwise." She recommended to Elsa who was trying to clean her white shirt.

"Yes." She agreed while standing up. But then she made a strange expression and sat down promptly. "No!"

"No?" Her mother inquired.

Elsa looked at her mother, horrified. "I- I prefer to avoid public bathroom."

Now Iduna was really alarmed. "Elsa, I thought we were past that?"

Elsa noticed her mistake but it was too late. She bite her lips furiously preventing eye contact with anyone. What could she say?

"Elsa?" Anna asked. She seemed worried too. "But you were in that same bathroom with Honeymaren on Monday?"

"You were?" Her mother demanded.

Elsa was now closing her eyes. It couldn't be worse.

"Did something happened?" Iduna stared at Anna, since Elsa was ignoring them.

"No!" Anna immediately claimed. "I mean. I don't think so. They were alone for long minutes and it's true I thought they really took their time to come back. Which is why I decided to look for them but-"

"Anna shut up!" Elsa cried loudly. She looked at her sister intensely with a discontent expression. Then she turned to her mother with a firm expression. "It has nothing to do with what happened six years ago. And no, I don't want to talk about it!" She added, cutting anymore questions. She disliked it. She really disliked that situation. She shook her head several times to earn her composure. Then she breathed in and breathed out slowly to calm herself. She ignored the image of the certain brunette passing on her mind and the fact it helped her to relieve her stress. She finally dared to stare at her family with more control of herself. "I'm sorry for my sudden burst. I overreacted." She then made eye contact with her mother. "Mom, can you come with me in the bathroom?"

Iduna understood the plea from her daughter and could only agree. "Of course, Elsa."

"But what about me?" Anna lamented.

"This is not a bathroom party Anna! Can't you wait alone a few minutes!" Her mother objected while standing up and following Elsa who already near the stairs.

"That's not fair." Anna kept complaining but stayed on her chair.

In the bathroom, Elsa was already taking care of her shirt when her mother entered.

"Good. It seems it won't stain." Iduna concluded while inspecting the clothe. She then watched her daughter with worry in her eyes. "Elsa? Is there something you want to tell me?"

Elsa stopped paying attention to her now cleaned shirt and stared at her mother. She was still hesitating. But she had no one else to speak with. So, slowly but surely, she narrated Monday event with Honeymaren.

Iduna listened to her daughter carefully. Elsa was worried with new overwhelming feelings but chose to treat them as a distraction, an illness even. She sighed at the end of her daughter's explanation of why she wouldn't date anyone.

"Elsa." Iduna started. She stroke Elsa's cheek to show her support. "Stop thinking so much of what other people expect from you. Your father and I are fine. We are looking for an intern to lessen your work. Anna will be fine too. She can make friends and it seems she found herself a nice guy. You can think about yourself sometimes and be selfish. If you like that girl, then why don't you try something with her. You're a high school girl. It is right to enjoy going out. You're not getting engaged in marriage. You can have fun." After her little speech, she looked amused at her daughter and pinched her cheek.

"Ouch!" Elsa reacted. She looked lost at her mother.

"That's for making out with a girl you hardly know in the toilets! I raised you better than that, Elsa!" Her mother made a strange expression. She was clearly scolding her but she was also smirking. "Don't go too fast. Sharing intimacy with people is not out of consequences."

"What consequences? We're both girls. None of us can get pregnant?" Elsa was a little ashamed of having this kind of conversation with her mother but she didn't seen where was the problem in being intimate with another girl.

Iduna lost her smirk and replaced it with a severe expression. "I'm talking about the emotions that come with sex, Elsa. A relationship is not like your mathematics. I can't be behind you and forbidden you to do it but I would prefer if you wait to be emotionally ready and not just driven by your hormones like any teenager."

"I am not any teenager!" Elsa protested. She was touched in her pride. "And I don't like her that way. It was physical, nothing more! I don't want a relationship. I already told you that I don't want to be distracted."

"Your feelings are up to you Elsa but don't avoid people because you're afraid of hurting them. Stop using us as an excuse." Her mother expression became sweeter and she put a kiss on her forehead to end the discussion. "It's a good thing your grandfather doesn't have that much time."

"Mom!" Elsa said, falsely outraged.

"What? Your sister and you gladly avoid the visits to the retreat house. I'm the one who is stuck with that once a month. Let's go back before Anna comes to look for us. Patience never was her best quality." She added with a laugh shared with her daughter.

When they sat back in their bench, they noticed all the chocolates had disappeared.

"Anna!" Iduna shout, reprobating her daughter's gluttony.

"It was too good!" It was enough of justification for Anna.

Elsa laughed with all of her lungs. Anna felt even less guilty.

* * *

Agnarr was driving his wife and older daughter home after watching a movie. Elsa was in the back lost in her thoughts when her father started a conversation.

"What is your opinion about this Hans guy?"

Elsa answered her father in monotone voice without quitting the sight on the road that seemed more fascinating to think about. "I didn't really speak to him. I just eat with them and go to work in the library. Outside proposing to date Anna so quickly, he seems like a serious guy."

"Good. Good. I can count on him to take of my Anna." Agnarr replied with a satisfied smile.

"For a year at least." Iduna specified in a sarcastic tone.

"What? Dam-"

"The road Agnarr!" Iduna shout with growing eyes.

"I know. I know. We're good." He replied with assurance. "Are you thinking he will leave her?" He inquired.

"He's a senior Agnarr. He will soon leave for college." His wife explained.

"A senior!" He said with incredulity. "Why did you let her date a senior, Elsa?"

"I did not approve. You did!" Elsa clarified.

"I did?" Agnarr wondered.

"Yes!" Both his wife and daughter confirmed.

"Oh!" He knew when to not fight with the women of his life.

Elsa and Iduna glanced at each other with an understood smile.

* * *

Everyone was busy with their occupations when Anna came back from her date with Hans.

They were now in the living room, all seated in the enormous corner sofa, expect Elsa who preferred the comfort of her big armchair with lowerable back. She was hardly following the conversation. She trusted her parents to do their job with Hans. She was browsing some information on her phone.

"I'm really glad Anna found such a nice guy as you, Hans." Agnarr complimented.

"Oh no! I'm the lucky guy. Anna is the perfect opportunity for me." Hans corrected taking Anna's hand in his own.

"Oh Hans!" Anna squealed.

It actually was a three person conversation. Iduna was listening silently every word but she never intervened. Until now.

"Well. It's getting late. Agnarr, come help me with dinner while the girl take their shower." She stood up and stared at her youngest. "Anna, you can show Hans the exit. I'm sure the day was exhausting for him."

"Sure!" She answered enthusiastically while Hans said his goodbyes to everyone politely.

When they were alone in the kitchen, Agnarr questioned his wife.

"I thought he passed the test? Why did you let him leave?" He asked bewildered by his wife's action.

Iduna was cleaning the lettuce above the kitchen sink. "He seemed like the nicest guy."

"Then why?" Agnarr was really lost. But he trusted his wife's intuition.

She glanced at him with a sad expression. "You didn't notice because of his nice words, his polite way and his charming presentation. But none of his words were for Anna. Only for himself. And his eyes were only following Elsa. Not Anna." She added with painful eyes.

"What? But-" Agnarr looked at his wife in disbelief. "Oh no, Anna will be crushed."

His wife was sharing his thoughts.

"But Elsa is not interested in him?" He asked worried.

Iduna couldn't prevent a chuckle. "No chance! As handsome as he is. He's clearly not her type. Don't worry about that." She said putting the lettuce in a bowl.

"And what are we doing?" Agnarr questioned while cutting the carrots.

"Nothing Agnarr. Nothing. Anna has to learn to not trust people easily by herself." Iduna said with bitterness in her voice. Telling the truth to their daughter will only make things worse. She was a teenager and they were parents. She would defy them either way.

"But what if he try- what if-" Agnarr could not say it himself. He stared at his wife for help. "You know…" He whispered knowing none of their daughters could hear them. The house was big and well soundproof.

"They won't sleep with each other Agnarr. That's not in his interests." She put the fish in the oven and closed it. "Anna is only infatuated with the idea of having a boyfriend. She doesn't like him either."

Agnarr shrugged his shoulders. "I guess mother knows best." He was more lost than before.

Iduna only raised her eyebrows as an answer.

After dinner, they enjoyed a show on the TV before playing a card game. The rummy.

"Why I'm always losing this one!" Anna complained.

They were seated in living room table, the girls next to each others, same with the parents.

"Because you fail in observing your environment. You act before you think. That's why charade is more your thing." Elsa explained. She also lost but by a lesser margin.

"Then let's play charades!" She proposed or imposed, depending on the point of view.

* * *

The next day, the parents were out to the retreat mansion and Anna hosted Merida at home.

"Wow! Your house is really bigger than mine and nicely decorated." Merida said after Anna made her the tour of their home. "I'm not complaining. We have space. I have my own bedroom. A big one. But I don't have my own living room and my own bathroom. Only two for seven people. I guess it's the same for your sister. Is she there?" Merida asked while they sat in the sofa of Anna living room.

"No. She was supposed to work in her room but after my parents left she took the car and disappear without a word. I tried to call her but she blocked her phone. It's not in her habits. I'm a little worried." Anna explained. If she had noticed her leave sooner she could have caught her.

"Normally it's the older sister that get worried for the older one." Merida stated.

" We worry about each other." Anna replied.

"Ok. How was it yesterday with with Hans?" Merida tried to change the subject. She would not go on another pursuit with her bike.

Anna expressed content. "Oh, it went well. I think."

"You think?" Merida asked, perplexed.

Anna shook her shoulders. "My father was the only one to talk with Hans and my mother followed the conversation silently. As for Elsa, I don't expect her to be fond of him. She doesn't get close to people outside our family easily, you know." Anna explained with a resigned expression.

Merida frowned. "She seemed quite close to Honeymaren." She noticed.

Anna opened her mouth to protest when a thought crossed her mind. "Do you know where she lives?"

"Honeymaren?"

"Yes!" Anna confirmed vigorously.

"No. Why would I?" Merida found the situation quite strange.

"I think Elsa went there. I need to know where she lives. Humpf!" Anna hit her sofa with a pillow in frustration.

"You know, you should let your sister breathe. It's not healthy to be so dependent on her. What will you do when she goes to college?" Merida started to think her friend was less happy than she thought when they first met.

Anna glared at her friend with and angry look. "My sister doesn't need any space from me! She loves me and I love her fully too!"

Merida had a backward movement. She suddenly felt afraid of Anna. "Okay. Okay. Forget it. How about a mario kart game?" She suggested. She also remind herself that Elsa was a touchy subject for Anna.

"Yeah!" Anna approved of the idea. "The switch is Elsa's living room. Let's go there." She said while she opened the door, followed by Merida.

"We can enter in your sister's room when she's not there?" Merida thought she would kill her brothers if they dared to do such thing.

Elsa's living room was just in front Anna's one. A large corridor was the only space separating them. Elsa didn't even close the door. It was fully opened.

"I told you. Elsa loves me and she has no secrets from me. Plus, my parents don't trust me with video games. So…" Anna was looking for words but she didn't want to look uncool in front of her friend.

"So your sister babysit you when you play to make sure you're not overplaying." Merida completed with a smile.

Anna silently agreed by raising her shoulders. "She's always been the most responsible."

Elsa's living room was a little bigger than Anna's one. The main color was also different. Blue instead of green. And much more books. A lot more.

"Ah! I found it." Anna took the switch tablet that was on Elsa's desk, near the windows. "Elsa prefer to play in handheld mode. She always forget to put it back on its dock."

"So your sister is playing too. I'm impressed. I thought she was the kind of people who never has fun." Merida said sincerely while sitting in the white sofa. It was big enough for three people like Anna's one.

"She's quite good at i!" Anna claimed with pride. "And she has fun too, you know. She's not stoic. Just a little anxious. I'm taking baby mario!" She announced while starting the game.

"Wario for me." Merida stated.

* * *

Ten minutes from there by car was the shelter for animals of the Nattura family. Ryder invited his friend Kristoff to see their baby reindeer.

"How can someone abandon this cutie?" The blonde guy said with sad eyes while petting the animal.

"Because it's illegal to have one. They probably imported it from another country and feared the police." Ryder explained.

"So you work here every weekend?" Kristoff inquired. They were in the court sitting in a bench. It was big enough to give space to the animals but still closed to prevent any escape.

"Normally Mare would be the one to watch over this afternoon. But her friend came to see her suddenly. The platinum-blonde, you remember?"

Kristoff was surprised. "The ice queen?"

"Why do you call her like that?" Ryder asked.

"I don't. That's the title she earned at school. Because of her cold attitude with people." He clarified.

Ryder laughed. "Well, it's in the past I think. She was all over my sister on her bed."

"What!" Kristoff's shock startled the baby reindeer who jump from his arms.

Ryder only shrugged. "Yep. They are still in her bedroom. It's been an hour I think since saw them. Fortunately, my aunt is in her shop. But I closed the door for them, just in case. I guess they were too busy to even notice the opened door."

But Kristoff wasn't listening. He was still processing the new information. "The ice queen is gay!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi,  
> I was afraid of not making it but here we are!  
> Chapter four!  
> Enjoy!  
> Edit on January 10th. Lot of mistakes and missing words. Sorry.


	5. Dilemma

Elsa was observing the forest through the windshield of her car. Her speed was slow as she was still hesitating. A lot of things may change if she dared to follow her desires. But not just for her. And that's what scared her the most.

She wondered again why she felt so drawn by this girl she hardly knew. But an irresistible desire compelled her to leave her home for this place. She wanted to be there and see Honeymaren. So she answered the call and left without looking behind.

She was now inside the forest and immediately saw the shelter in the middle of it. Even if it was the most far away building, it was also the biggest in surface. She could also notice a little shop in a wood just before it. And between the two building, a more classical middle house.

She parked her car near the shop. It was Sunday afternoon but there weren't a lot of free places. There was a little bridge in woods between the shop and the main house because of a little pond. She walked on it and was now facing the entrance door after taking the three stairs of the porch. Nonetheless, she was hesitating again. Usually people knocked on her door. But this time she was the one trying to get in. And she understood more the pain she had caused before by keeping her door closed.

She was about to give up when the door opened itself.

She was welcomed by an old woman in casual clothes. Pants and shirt with long sleeve. She had long white hair and a severe face. "The shelter will open in an hour. It's written on the door." She said in a reproaching voice and clearly annoyed.

"What? Oh! No. Sorry. Good afternoon. Let me introduce myself. I'm Elsa Arendelle. A classmate of Honeymaren. I'm here to see her." Elsa offered her most trustful expression. The one she was always praised for by adults.

But this woman didn't seem impressed at all. She kept looking at her suspiciously yet stepped back and let her enter in the house. "Her room is directly on the left on the first floor. You have thirty minutes. She's on duty after." The woman showed her the stairs and quickly disappeared in the back of the house through another door leading outside.

"Ok." Elsa stated while taking the stairs. She was debating about her actions again. But she went too far to go back. For once she acted and decided to bear the consequences later.

Elsa reached the first floor with the bending stairs in wood. She quickly glanced around and she could describe Honeymaren's house as simple and modest but welcoming. She stared on her left and found an opened door.

And she was there. Laying on bed on her left side, her back facing Elsa, with a hand on her neck to sustain her head during her sleep.

Elsa wondered what to do while her feet were already stepping inside. She glanced at the door, thinking of leaving when she heard her voice.

"Not now auntie. I still have twenty minutes for my nap." Honeymaren slipped in her sleep.

"Thirty actually." Elsa corrected.

Honeymaren's back froze when she spoke. It took a few more seconds to open her eyes and turn around in disbelief. "What are you-" She could not finish her sentence. The feeling of incredulity was stronger.

Elsa understood she had to explain herself. She slowly approached Honeymaren's bed while the brunette was now sitting against the bedhead. The bed was against a wall next to the windows. You could see the shelter big enclosure from there. Elsa noticed a horse riding freely but she wasn't here for that. She gazed back at Honeymaren who was waiting for an explanation.

"Hum." She coughed a little and folded her arms inward to face the situation and give herself some courage. And a little comfort too. "I- I-" It was hard. Too hard. She actually wasn't sure of what to say and what to do. She wanted to be here but she didn't anticipate her words. Of that, she was still unsure.

Honeymaren observed her attentively and smiled sweetly. "Come!" She encouraged her with her hand.

Elsa stared at her hand and then at her face. The confidence in the brown's eyes in front of her convinced her to jump on the bed with the help of Honeymaren's hand to sit before her. She was on her knees and Honeymaren was now crossed legs. They were close but they had been closer than this.

And suddenly, a strange boldness encourage Elsa to act. As an echo of what happened at the start of the week, she remade similar gesture and came nearer Honeyamaren. Their faces were so close they could feel each other breathes. The brown-haired girl stayed still but her heartbeat getting louder wasn't missed by Elsa. It gave her even more confidence. The girl wanted her the same way she craved for her. The platinum-blonde was about to take the next natural step in this kind of situation when she stopped herself.

Elsa put both of her hands in the wooden bedhead, just next Honeymaren's head. She wanted to prevent any escape but she stared at her with concern. Honeymaren was taken aback. Not by Elsa's physical dominance. She didn't not mind it. She immediately noticed Elsa's need of control. However, she was not sure to understand her recent reaction.

"Frankly, Elsa, I'm quite lost." Honeymaren watched at her with tiredness. She started to get frustrated. "Are you not here for sex?"

"What! That's crude!" It was Elsa's turn to be disoriented. But she still kept her grip on Hoyemaren.

"Are you not here for that?" Honeymaren asked with nonchalance.

Elsa was startled by her honesty. "Yes. No! I mean-" Her grip only became stronger in contrast of her incertitude. Then she closed her eyes and laid her face near Honeymaren's one. She needed to smell her and her natural perfume. An unknown desire brought her here, faster than she thought it was possible. She never felt that way for anyone. "I just don't understand why I'm drawn to you. It's never happened to me before." Elsa was now humming her neck.

Honeymaren relaxed. She was trapped between Elsa's physical presence and her own desire. She was also curious of where it will lead them. When she turned her head, Elsa was also facing her up. "It must the pretty face on the boobs!" She stated playfully.

Elsa's eyes showed the same amusement. "Actually, it's just the boobs. My face is sure prettier!" She replied back.

Honeymaren enjoyed their banter. "You're actually quite arrogant when you're too confident."

Elsa answered with another smirk and position herself so their heads were meeting again. Moreover, her face expressed some entertainment from the situation. "Well, I'm not blind. I know people like me for superficial reasons." She bit her lips and added. "But none of them know me. I'm not sure I know myself to be honest." She finally explained. She let her hands fall and sat with her legs on the side, in front of the Northuldra girl.

Impatience grew inside Honeymaren's low parts. She placed a hand on Elsa's face to stroke her cheek slowly but with an untroubled desire for the platinum-blonde. "Let's find it together, then, starting with your body." She whispered in a suave tone, her hand now on Elsa's thigh.

Elsa leaned closer to feel more of her touch preventing moans from her mouth. She enjoyed this simple touch too much but her sitting position was starting to be uncomfortable.

Honeymaren noticed how painful it was and encouraged her to sit on her laps after she lengthened her legs. "Is it better?" She inquired while whipping putting light kisses on her cheek.

"Yes." Elsa smiled weakly. She glanced at her new position and felt a sudden heat growing up in her lower parts.

A heat that was not unnoticed by Honeymaren who started to grin gleefully. "Enough playing Elsa. I don't have a lot of time before my aunt comes back looking for me to work." She put a hand on Elsa's waist, just above her hips, to bring their bodies closer. Then she moved to Elsa's ear to whisper something. "I can bend my knees so we can test the amazon position."

Elsa tried to prevent a scream but it was too late.

"Oh. Someone read some dirty books." Honeymaren was now in charge and making fun of her.

Elsa was unhappy with that. She was the one above physically. "There's nothing wrong with reading and learning things." She justified, hoping her cheeks weren't too red. She found the Kamasutra book in her grandfather library when they visited him three years ago. She wasn't interested on those things but curiosity won her.

Honeymaren's grin went wider. "I agree. So show me what you learnt."

Elsa wasn't sure if it was an order or plea. She needed to get back of her control. "Bend your knees!" She demanded in low but very commanding tone.

"As you wish." Honeymaren gladly complied after their lips met again for the second time this week.

The kiss was immediately vigorous. They were both hungry since the last one. The hesitation was gone and so was the fear. Honeymaren had now both of her hands on Elsa's waist. The platinum-blonde put hers back on the bedhead. But this time more to sustain herself than to trap the Northuldra girl.

The kiss was more and more heated. Elsa was taking the lead in it. She was so eager to taste Honeymaren's mouth she used her right hand to bring her head closer. And when their tongues touched her mind went elsewhere. Madness caught her. Because she wanted more.

None of them heard Ryder closing the door to give them some intimacy.

Especially when Honeymaren's hands started to wander under Elsa's blue tee shirt. And the oldest Arendelle daughter let escape a moan of pleasure from the touch. She never believed she could feel this way from someone's touch. She never even dared to dream of it.

* * *

After an hour, Elsa and Honeymaren were laying in her bed close to each other. Both exhausted from their make out session. Elsa was turning her back to Honeymaren who was stroking her thighs slowly. Sometimes she wandered until her stomach and near her breast. Elsa stayed apathetic during those moments. She was already elsewhere. She was using her left arm to sustain her head and her right hand to navigate on her phone.

"I have to go home." She finally said after a long silence.

Honeymaren didn't make any noise but she stopped her stroking. She was waiting for Elsa's words.

"My sister is really worried about me." She explained while she got up and faced Honeymaren.

"Is it not supposed to be the other way around, normally?" She remarked with raised eyebrows.

Elsa sighed sadly. "I guess so. But nothing is normal with me." She left the bed and rearranged her clothes hastily before Honeymaren. "I know it's selfish but I want to keep this a secret." Elsa glanced with a little shame at Honeymaren whose expression seemed unreadable. The platinum-blonde girl hold herself waiting anxiously for an answer.

Honeymaren sat back on her bed and breathed slightly. "I don't care. Do you need help finding your way?" She proposed putting her hands behind her head with a nonchalant attitude.

Elsa's eyes grew with surprise. She didn't imagine it would be that easy. "No. I'm good with google maps." She went to the door and opened it slowly before Honeymaren stopped her.

"Elsa?"

"Yes?" She inquired while turning around.

"What is _this_? Us?" She stared at the blonde girl with a neutral expression but still determined.

A shadow passed through Elsa's eyes. And she bit her lips. She hoped to avoid this conversation. "We're friends, aren't we?"

Honeymaren's expression stayed unreadable. "Sure. Goodbye, Elsa."

* * *

The way back home was uneventful. Although, she did her best to not remember her intimate moments with Honeymaren or she would get in an accident. And as soon as she opened the automatic gate to get in their propriety with the car, she heard and saw her sister running to her.

She hardly had time to get off the car, she was welcomed with a heavy hug. She almost lost her balance. "Anna! That's quite too much!" She complained.

"But. I missed you!" She justified. Anna held Elsa's hand and they entered in the house through the main entrance together.

"Did your friend Merida come? Is she still there?" Elsa inquired while posing the car keys on the table in the vestibule.

"She just left. I asked her to stay a little so we could have a snack together but you didn't answer my calls and she couldn't wait." Anna replied. Her hand still in Elsa's one while they reached the living room and sat on the big corner couch. "Where were you?" She finally asked.

Elsa expected that question. But she knew how to avoid the truth. She placed her head on her sister neck and show a tired expression. "I had to check something with Honeymaren. She doesn't have any mobile phone. It couldn't wait."

Anna hold her tightly. "Oh! For your school work?"

Elsa smiled sadly but never answered. "I need a nap, Anna. Wake me up before our parents come home." And she closed her eyes. Both to avoid any more questions and because of a certain fatigue.

"Okay, Elsa." Anna watched at her sister with loving eyes, stroking her face with her tiptoes. "Sleep well." She put a chaste kiss on her forehead and smiled at Elsa's quiet face. "I love you, Elsa."

"I love you too, little sister." Elsa replied back, eyes closed.

Those simple words brought joy to Anna. She really felt like the most lucky person in the world. Nothing could break her happiness. Absolutely nothi-

The bottom of Elsa's shirt wasn't covering her hips effectively. Anna went to put it down. She didn't want Elsa to catch a cold even if her sister used to always say that the cold never bothered her. However, she noticed some mark on Elsa's hip. It was in a reddish purple. It was easy to notice marks on Elsa's skin since she was so white. Anna loved to tease her sister when she blushed because you could immediately see it.

However, something displeased her with this mark. She took a picture with her phone before covering it with Elsa's shirt. Some idea crossed her mind but she refused to believe it. Yet she needed to be sure by asking Rapunzel tomorrow.

* * *

The lunch on Monday in the cafeteria was quite strange.

Anna was less talkative than usual. She threw some glances to Elsa who had a faraway expression. She hardly touched her meal.

Merida on the other hand was quite hungry. They had a test this morning and she needed to get her energy back. She would enjoy it more today, Hans was eating with his sportmates to talk about some strategies for their next meeting.

Rapunzel and Flynn observed the two sisters with an intrigued look. They exchanged a curious glance from time to time while shrugging.

Like a set clock, Elsa stood up from her chair twenty minutes after she sat in the cafeteria.

"Are you working in the library again?" Anna asked watching her go.

"Yes." Elsa said, putting back her bag on her left shoulder.

"Alone?" Her sister inquired in a strange tone. Inquiring but with some reproach?

Even Merida stopped paying attention to her pasta.

Elsa stared at Anna with surprise. She was taken aback by her question. Normally she would have say yes without thinking. But the truth is she hoped to meet Honeymaren on the roof to do a lot of things, except homework. Nonetheless, she shook her head internally. There was no way Anna guessed her thoughts. "I might propose Honeymaren to come with me. See you after last period." Elsa left without hearing Anna's reply.

"So..." Rapunzel started, seeing Anna's lost expression after Elsa's leave. "Would you mind to inform us on the new crisis between the Arendelle sisters?" She said with irony.

"There is no crisis." Anna protested weakly. "It's just-" She interrupted herself and looked around. She had to be sure no one could hear them. She took her phone and showed the picture she took yesterday. "What does it remind you?"

"Holy sh-" Flynn was stopped by his girlfriend's hand on his mouth.

Rapunzel's eyes passed from the phone to Anna several times before she finally spoke. "Is that Elsa's waist?"

"Yes." Anna stated. A bland expression on her face.

"She should put some citronella on her skin. Mosquitoes don't like it." Merida advised, now eating her desert.

Flynn started to laugh. "Well, actually-"

"Answer my question!" Anna was losing patience. She had to be sure.

Flynn felt a need to sulk. The girls kept interrupting him. But no one was paying attention.

Rapunzel sighed slowly. "I'm not an expert. It could be anything. Mosquito, spider, wasp, chigger, anything."

Anna breathed from relief. "So it's just a bug!"

"What else came in your mind?" Merida asked, clueless.

"Nothing. Nothing. Everything is fine." She closed off her screen phone. No need to see that again.

Flynn threw a surprised glimpse to his girlfriend but said nothing.

The rest of the lunch was uneventful but Anna found back her cheerfulness.

* * *

In the library roof, Elsa was studying Honeymaren's mouth closely, with her own.

The brown-haired girl was on her back with her bag to serve as a pillow. Elsa was sitting on her waist, legs on each side, with Honeymaren's hands wandering under her skirt.

"You had nice tight pants yesterday but I prefer your skirts. There's more to touch and feel." Honeymaren said with an heavy breathe from their kisses.

"I-" Elsa started but she got distracted by kisses. "I mean y- hmm" She felt like a starved animal. If she listened her primal instincts she would lose her virginity right now. She really wanted to go there with Honeymaren. Despite not being in love. She never thought she would be that kind of person. But she needed to check something before. So she stopped their kisses reluctantly.

Honeymaren was displeased and showed it. "Why are-" She interrupted herself seeing Elsa's anxious face. She stayed in her position and breathed in and out to get back to a normal heartbeat.

Elsa did the same with her breathing, still sitting on her, but looking away with some uncertainty. One hand putting back a rebellious hair behind her ear. "Did you-" She hesitated to speak her mind. "Have you ever h-" She sighed against herself and then found the courage to face Honeymaren with more resolve. "Are you a virgin too?"

Honeaymaren's eyes grew of surprise. "Too? You mean you are?" The brown-haired girl was lost. "I don't understand Elsa. You're the one who jumped on me in the toilets! You're the one who came at my home to make out! And you're the one who pulled me out of my lunch for- what were your words?- a study session. And I'm not even talking about the friends with benefit idea! What kind of virgin make such a suggestion! I-"

Honeymaren stopped her monologue. She was speechless. She's only known Elsa for a week but she was more and more surprised by her everyday. It made her more intrigued and entranced by Elsa. But it also let her perplexed. It's somehow frightened her while another part of her was too proud to not accept the challenge Elsa was.

However, something bothered Elsa. "You didn't answer my question." She said glaring.

"Oh!" Honeymaren was so startled she forgot Elsa's inquiry. "No, I'm not. I had my first and last girlfriend when I entered in high school. We broke up on spring break this year."

Elsa noticed some sadness on Honeymaren's eyes but it was furtive. "Why?"

Honeymaren sighed heavily. She raised her back and put an friendly tap on Elsa's tigh. "Get up, I'm not in the mood anymore."

Elsa executed herself with a concerned expression. "Did you love her?"

Honeymaren chuckled while putting her bag on her shoulder. "It felt like that but I was fifteen, Elsa. She was a senior and she's studying abroad now." She opened the metal door separating the roof from the last floor of the library.

Students rarely came upstairs. There were only really old books. And you had to touch them carefully after being allowed by the librarian lady since they were behind display glass cabinets. Only, advanced students came there but mostly after the last period. Lunch time was the best moment to go the library roof without people noticing it.

The two girls quickly passed through the woods cabinets and took the stairs to go downstairs where a few students were doing some reading. Then, they gave a polite smile to Mrs French, seated behind her grand desk, while leaving. The librarian smiled back as usual. She was eating a sandwich while reading.

Elsa reflected on Honeymaren's reveal on their way to their last course of the day. She couldn't put an exact word on her feeling but she was annoyed. She caught Honeymaren's wrist before they enter in their class.

The brown-eyed girl gaped at her with a questioning look. But Elsa waited for the corridor to be empty. "Let's skip biology!" She proposed staring at Honeymaren who seemed to hesitate.

"Can a class representative to be, miss a course for second time in two weeks, in the first month of school!" She asked sarcastically.

Elsa was doubtful herself but she had to speak to Honeymaren now. "We're both taken by duties after last period, I don't want to wait tomorrow." She whispered. The teacher couldn't see them but they were not far enough to not be heard.

Honeymaren opened her mouth to answer when a voice interrupted them.

"Ah! What are you doing? The teacher started the call. Come in!" It was Tiana who probably left the class to find them.

Elsa was fuming internally. She thought she started to like or at least tolerated Tiana company but right now, if she had powers, she would freeze her in place.

Honeymaren may sense it as she hold her hand to try to calm Elsa's mood. She leaned on her ear to mutter something.

Elsa gazed at her, beaming. "Okay."

Tiana gawked at them and blink twice while they all enter in the class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay.  
> I hope you'll like the chapter.


	6. Infatuation

Elsa was in a haste, closing her laptop and tidying up some papers files. She was in her mother office like every Monday afternoon to help in the digitization of old files from employees to clients and partners. Her father subscribed to a new enterprise solution software to organize their data since the creation of their company. It wasn't the most exciting job but it had to be done. Her parent's employees were too busy with the rush work of the last trimester of the civil year to do it themselves. However, her mother was studying some applications from business school trainee. Most asked for an internship starting in October. So Elsa would at least stay until the end of the month. Nonetheless, her father wanted her to stay as an observer to deepen her knowledge of the company.

"You're quite early today." Iduna claimed from her desk, not leaving her computer from her eyes. "There are still ten minutes left." She noticed with a little blame in her voice.

Elsa didn't miss her mother's reproach. Normally, it would have distressed her to disappoint one of her parents. But apparently, her hormones were stronger since she became aware of her sexual desires. So instead of her apologetic tone she felt more defiant when she replied to her mother after putting her blazer on her shoulders. "I did more work than the other days. You can check on it or deduce my allowance if you're not satisfied."

Iduna opened her mouth to reply back but no words came out of it. She was too startled to know how to react. When did her daughter become so bold? Or was she just tired from her work day? She tried to remember the last time Elsa responded that way but was forced to leave her thoughts when her daughter talked to her a last time.

"I'll take the cake if you want. I'll be near the bakery when it'll be ready." Elsa proposed putting her school bag on her left shoulder. It was a classical brown satchel bought in their last family trip to the United-Kingdom. A thirteen inch one with a magnetic locking.

"That would help. Thanks." Iduna was observing her daughter putting back her braid behind her neck and arranging her eyebrows with the help of her phone as a glass mirror.

"Great. I'm leaving. See you tonight!" Elsa turned the doorknob in a hurry without a glance for her mother.

"But where-" Iduna stopped herself. It was useless to finish her sentence. Her daughter definitely had an unusual behavior. She stood up and stared at the street from the tempered glass door behind her desk.

It didn't last long before Elsa showed up rearranging her turquoise circle skirt. Iduna followed her walk with her eyes for a few steps before another girl joined her. They clearly seemed to know each other. Iduna wondered if she was the girl who awaken her daughter's sexuality when she saw Elsa pushing the other girl in the corner of the street while kissing her, a little too forcefully, her mother thought.

Iduna stayed at her place a few more minutes for their come back but it didn't happen. She couldn't wait indefinitely because of her work. But she will surely have a conversation with her older daughter before the end of the week.

* * *

Anna was waiting for her family at home. Everyone was at work. Like every Monday she was on duty to cook. Merida stayed with her to do their homework until five o'clock. But now, she was alone. She decided for pasta with pesto for tonight. The ingredients for the salad were done and the sauce was ready. She will cook the pasta when everyone return.

It was six thirty and she was reading a text from Hans wishing her and the family a good evening when she heard the door opening and her mother voice. Anna jumped from the couch hastily to welcome her family. But she saw her father closing the door while her sister was missing.

"Where is Elsa?" She asked with her eyebrows frowned.

Her mother was putting her vest in the coat hanger, followed by her father. Iduna glanced at her daughter before heading for the stairs at the end of the vestibule. "She's coming. Warm the food, we will eat in thirty minutes."

"But where is she?" Anna asked again, looking at her father this time, since her mother escaped.

Agnarr raised his hands. "I'm innocent. I know nothing." And he followed his wife upstairs.

Anna was troubled. Since the start of school year, there was too much change on Elsa's behaviour. Elsa never, ever came home late, after their parents. She always made sure Anna wouldn't stay alone too long since… Anna shook her head. "No! It's in the past. I'm sending her a text." She wrote her message with a neutral tone about Elsa's wander. She wait for straight five minutes with no answer.

She hesitated, glancing at the kitchen and entrance door. Although, in a few seconds her body started to move by itself to the main door of the house. She walked to the gate separating their property from the street when she remembered she needed the gate remote control to open the portal. "Stupid!" She cursed while getting back inside.

"Anna?"

Her mother was descending on the stairs. She quit her lady suit for less formal clothes after her quick shower. "Where did you go?" She asked getting closer. She was simply curious but then she noticed Anna's shoes. Her daughter forgot to leave her slippers. Iduna was now displeased with Anna. But she said nothing and just sighed helplessly. "Go! Your sister is probably near the house, now." And she went on the kitchen to warm the food herself.

Anna didn't test her luck any longer and left home after changing her shoes. She run to the gate and walked a few seconds before seeing platinum-blonde hair on the corner of the street. "Elsa!"

The oldest Arendelle sister raised her head when she heard her name. "Anna?" She said with surprise. "Where are you going?"

Anna closed their distance quickly and noticed her sister was holding a paper bag with her right hand. "What is it?"

"This?" Elsa lifted a white cardboard bag with an amused grin. "A surprise for you!"

Anna's eyes widen. "For me?"

"Yes. Let's go back home!" Elsa held Anna's hand with her left one and led them to the automatic gate that was almost closed but they managed to get in with a lot of dexterity.

The danger of their maneuver made them laugh loudly. "That's crazy, Elsa! I almost lost my left feet!" Anna complained with a delighted expression on her face, contrasting with her words.

Elsa just kept laughing forcing her sister to run with her to the house door.

They found their parents already seated in the kitchen with the food ready. "Oh, you're both there. Good. Go wash your hands, we're eating!" Her mother ordered while putting the last plate on the kitchen table. They had a dining room but most of the time they preferred the intimacy of the kitchen.

"Can you take care of this before?" Elsa asked while giving the cardboard bag to her father.

"Sure, sweetie." Agnarr answered with a knowing smile. He got up from his chair and put the bag in the fridge.

"I'll take a quick shower." Elsa announced while mounting.

"I'll go upstairs too!" Anna replied.

"But Anna, you're already changed, with a shower I hope." Iduna observed.

"I'll help her." Anna argued while following her sister upstairs.

"Help her with what?" Agnarr inquired to his wife.

Iduna chose to show her exasperation by putting a hand on her face. "I fear the day they'll have to live their own life separately."

Her husband chuckled. "And when do you think it'll happen? Elsa is certainly asexual and Anna will probably force her husband to buy a house with a place for her sister! Ha! Ha!"

"Oh Agnarr…" Iduna started but never finished her phrase while she gazed fondly at her husband.

In Elsa's bathroom, Anna already washed her hands while her sister was still in the shower.

"You think mom and dad will allow Hans to come to the movie theater with us?" Anna asked leaning on the wall and glancing from time to time to the shower. But no response came. "Elsa?"

Her sister opened the glass door wiping water on her face with her hand.

"Here." She took the towel Anna gave her to dry her body. "Thanks." When she felt she was dried enough, she started to get dressed with more comfortable clothes than the ones she wears for school. "Why would a teenage guy want to be part of a family gathering?" She finally inquired.

A silence covered the room for a long moment.

"Anna?" Elsa asked raising her head. The shock she saw on her sister's face, frightened her. "What's wrong, Anna?" Elsa said after putting her shirt on.

"E-Elsa, you have a lot of marks on your skin. Much more than I thought. Where d-" Anna approached her sister and lifted her shirt to look closely on the marks.

Elsa watched her sister's examination with a void expression. Then, Elsa stopped her with her own hand. "The Northuldra forest is quite wild. Between creeping and flyings insects, I was rightly served." She lowered her shirt and left the bathroom, forcing Anna to do the same.

"But that's dangerous! You shouldn't go there again!" Anna warned while they passed through Elsa's bedroom to the main door leading to the corridor.

"Sure. Next time, I'll ask Honeymaren to come home. It will be more comfortable for our study session." Elsa said with a smug look.

"Good." Anna preferred to have Elsa at home. "Hmm, I'm quite hungry." She claimed while they joined their parents in the kitchen.

"Let's start then!" Her father replied with the same enthusiasm.

They shared their day through the dinner with an attentive ear and lot of laughs.

And now, they were talking about Hans who wished to go out with them on Saturday afternoon.

"We agree for one week. However not this one since your father will play golf with Mattias. So maybe next week. But we wish to keep it as a family day as long as possible." Iduna was speaking but Elsa and Agnarr shared her words.

"Thanks." Anna felt a little mistrust from her mother about Hans but she said nothing. She will make up her mind when they will be together.

"Well, now that it's settled. It's time for the chocolate cake!" Elsa announced with a joyful tone.

"What cake? For what?" Anna inquired, but she was already salivating.

Her father stood up with a smirk and went to the fridge to take out the cardboard bag Elsa brought earlier. He put in the middle of the table and opened it to reveal a black forest cake. Anna's favourite.

"Congratulations Anna…" The younger sister read while giving an interrogation look to her family. "But for what?"

"For your first week in high school. We're proud of you, Anna." Her mother declared after giving her a forehead kiss.

"Very proud!" Her father added, repeating his wife gesture.

Anna's tears fell on her cheeks at high speed. She didn't expect it at all. "Thanks you all!" She said throwing herself at Elsa to hide her face on her neck.

Her sister hold her tightly with content expression and whispered on her ear. "I'm the proudest." She sealed her words with a sweet kiss on Anna's visible cheek.

This night, Anna slept peacefully in Elsa's bedroom. She forgot the stress from earlier next to Elsa.

* * *

The main event at school this week was the election of the class representatives on Friday.

Elsa got elected like planned. The surprise came from Tiana who was now the second class representative.

"I'm so happy to work with with you! Don't mind to rely on me when you're tired." The black girl offered with enthusiasm while they left the class for the lunch break.

"I'll manage but thanks." Elsa replied in a neutral tone. She didn't forget Monday's interruption. The evening meeting Honeymaren promised her wasn't as satisfying as she hoped. She wanted to interrogate the girl but just ended up kissing her until she collected her sister's cake.

"Congrats to both of you! Since I'm your friend, I hope to have both your support against the teachers." Honeymaren put her arms on their shoulders and forced an embrace with the three of them, surprising Elsa.

"Enough!" Elsa freed herself from the grasp. She didn't enjoy it a slightest. First, she had an image to keep and second, she preferred to avoid physical contact with people outside her family. She'll have to explain it to Honeymaren if she tries it again.

The two girls didn't seem to mind Elsa's reaction and just shrugged.

"Don't worry, Hon! I'll always have your back." Tiana jumped on Honeymaren's back and rolled her legs around her waist. "Now, lead your president to the dinner room!"

Honeymaren simply laughed. Tiana wasn't heavy and she was strong enough to hold her. "I think you confound republic with monarchy!" Despite the weight on her back, Honeymaren managed to turn on her feet quickly to glance at Elsa. "Have a nice lunch!" She didn't wait for an answer and turn back to the door leading to the school court.

Elsa stayed in the same position for long seconds, frozen. "Hon?!" She finally reacted.

* * *

In the cafeteria, Flynn and Hans were having a heated up conversation about love and desire. Rapunzel's boyfriend was astonished by Hans meddle in the Arendelle's family gathering.

"First, I don't understand why you would want to endure it so soon in your relationship. Second, don't you want to pass some time alone to know each other?" Flynn was baffled like everyone at the table except Hans and Anna. But the girls seemed to have giving up in putting some sense in Anna's head. So he tried with Hans but it was pointless.

The redhead senior looked at him with confidence, holding Anna's hand as a proof of his commitment. "I love Anna too much to keep her for myself. And I want to know her with the people she trust the most. Right?" He offered a charismatic smile that melted Anna's romantic heart.

"Oh Hans!" She said with teary eyes.

Elsa witnessed the scene with disgusted eyes. She had a smoked salmon wrap in one hand and a bottle of water in the other. She glanced at her food for mere seconds before turning her heels without notifying her sister. She preferred Tiana's company to the sight of her sister's bad rom-com.

Thanks to her position at the far end of the table, Merida was the only one who noticed Elsa quick arrival and departure. She said nothing but micmic the platinum-blonde girl and also left her friend, pretending a forgotten book in class.

"Does she need her food to get her book back?" Rapunzel asked with skepticism.

Anna just shrugged. "Merida can be like that." And then she looked around searching for her sister. "Elsa is late!"

"Lucky one." Rapunzel muttered.

In the school garden, Elsa congratulated herself for her own decision.

Apparently, Tiana wanted to present a friend of her to Honeymaren. As a date. But the worse thing was that Honeymaren didn't seem uninterested and let Tiana described her friend's qualities.

"Oh, and her pastry. Alice's pastries are really good. You'll appreciate them better after a hard tournament. So what do you think? Isn't she pretty?" Tiana scrolled her phone to show several picture of the said Alice girl.

It was a blonde girl with blue eyes and a really angelic face, Elsa thought. But definitely much less pretty than her, she also judged. Then she heard a laugh from Honeymaren that surprised her.

"You almost had me at the pastries. But how old is this girl? She looks quite young." Honeymaren exchanged an intended smiled with brother and took a slip from her bottle.

"Well, she's fifteen and a sophomore. So that's just one year difference in school year." Tiana replied with hope in her eyes.

"Okay." Honeymaren stared again at the pictures, reflecting on something.

Elsa felt uneasy because of her hesitancy. A minute earlier she was confident Honeymaren would reject Tiana's proposal right away but now…

"What do you think?" Honeymaren showed the phone with pictures to Elsa.

"What?!" Elsa glared at Honeymaren with anger at first. Then she noticed the smug grin on her face and she understood. She was mocking her. "You! I'll-"

Elsa contemplated her options. Honeymaren already won thanks to her reaction. All she could do now was to punish her. But it'll have to wait for when they will be alone. So while the Northuldra girl was laughing loudly, Elsa bite her warp angrily. She just lost one battle, not the war.

"So?" Tiana insisted, unaware about the real meaning of Elsa and Honeymaren conversation.

"So, no. She's pretty but she seems too nice. I prefer my women with more temper." Honeymaren revealed with an amused look.

Kristoff and Ryder, who stayed silent until now, shared an intended look.

"Alice is not dominant at all. For what I saw in class." The blonde boy confirmed.

"Yep. She's not a top." Ryder added.

Honeymaren glanced at her brother with a questioning expression on her face but stayed silent.

"Okay. Tell me if you change your mind." Tiana admitted her defeat this time. "But I already invited her to visit your shelter with Naveen this weekend, so be nice with her."

"We're always nice with our customers." Honeymaren replied suddenly aware of a drop in temperature. And she knew where it comes from. But she ignored it focusing on her meal. "Hmm! Tiana you surpassed yourself again. That's risotto is delicious!"

"Isn't it?" Tiana exclaimed with pride. "I made sure it melts in your mouth." She came closer to Honeymaren and spoke softly but stayed audible to everyone. "Let me tell you that Alice is taking the same cooking courses as me." Tiana swept her right hand in the air and pursed her lips while she returned to her place. "I'm just saying."

Sometimes Honeymaren wondered if Tiana was purposely trying to annoy Elsa of if it was just a coincidence. But nothing indicated she knew about their strange relationship. "I'm sure she's a good cook but that would be a bonus if the girl I like has such talent. Because I have to like her first."

"Love might take time but I know you'll make cute couple. Blonde hair, brown hair. Pale skin, tan complexion. Only the tempers might be too much alike but I know it will work. I will be your first supporter!" Tiana kept on rambling about the imaginary couple with excitement like she was on her own world.

Honeymaren judged it was pointless to try to rationalize her thoughts and gazed at Elsa who was now surprisingly eating in silent. She wondered if it was a good omen but something in her mind told her otherwise. She had a qualm expression when she turned her attention to her brother and his friend sitting in front them. "What about you Kristoff? Is Alice at your tastes?"

"Me?" Kristoff reacted startled. He was beginning to think staying with those three girls would be dangerous for him. He observed them battling verbally and non-verbally without revealing their real intention. He found that exhausting and wondered how girls could bear that. "I think I'd like to know her first. I would like it if she's pretty of course but what is the point if we have nothing to tell to each other."

Kristoff's words didn't fall on deaf ears. Even Elsa quit her indifferent mask.

"You seem like a fine guy. Too bad my sister chose a caricature of fairy tale character." Elsa commented with a mixing of irritability and defeat on her eyes.

"Your sister has a boyfriend? Tell me about it. How did they meet? I want to know everything." Tiana found a new subject to add at her excitement.

Elsa on the other hand wasn't excited at all but at least Tiana stopped talking about that Alice girl. So she narrated what she knew about her sister involvement with Hans from start to finish.

"Hum. Hum. Hum." Tiana repeated several times with a thoughtful expression.

And everyone at the table seemed to share it.

Kristoff talked first. "I'm not an expert about love but everything about them looks really fast."

Everyone nodded. Elsa was preoccupied too but like Kristoff she had no experience in love. Would Anna listen her doubts? Elsa felt like she neglected her sister well-being those last days. She needed to settle her lust for Honeymaren quickly and start back at being a reliable big sister. She shifted her head to the Northuldra girl and noticed she finished her meal. "Let's go to the library." She demanded in a sharp voice.

Elsa left the table with no more word and look expecting Honeymaren to follow.

However, Honeymaren seemed to hesitate. She wasn't sure good things awaited her on the roof. But after some contemplation her hormones won the debate and she took the same way as Elsa, a minute ago.

"Something must be ineffective in their work method. My partner and I don't need to see each other that much to finish our assignments." Tiana said while browsing her phone. "Ah! I knew I heard about him!"

"Who?" Ryder inquired.

"Hans Westergaard. A senior and a member of the school soccer team." But what she was reading sounded to bother her.

"What?" Kristoff insisted. He was worried and Tiana silent didn't help.

Tiana finally left her phone and stared at the two guys in front of her with a serious expression on her face. "Which one of you is one hundred percent absolutely not interested in Elsa?"

Kristoff and Ryder looked at each other with raised eyebrows. None of them understood Tiana's question. They definitely were lost when it comes to girls' mind.

* * *

In the library's second floor, Honeymaren was quite frightened by Elsa's behavior. The platinum-girl was strangely nice with her. She didn't expect it after the conversation that happened at lunch time.

But here they were, standing up and making out, like nothing had been said before. Honeymaren felt like suffocating as thirst and heat rose up inside her. She loosened her khaki shirt and revealed a white tank top.

The two girls were hiding behind the antiquity section between two rows of bookshelves. Honeymaren was concerned against the wall as always, with Elsa forbidding any escape using the weight of her body on the brown-haired girl.

Then Elsa forced Honeymaren to raise her hands above her head. Elsa could have tidied them up the result would be the same. Honeymaren wasn't free of her movements. She was at the Elsa mercy. She thought her punishment was starting.

After that, Elsa's mouth wandered on her body, slowly, rising her own desire. Honeymaren wondered where and when she learnt all those skills. She wasn't that competent before. She got better at kissing and touching each day.

She thought she would explode when Elsa's hand reached her hip. But the platinum-blonde suddenly stopped everything. She freed her hands and put her head on Honeymaren's neck breathing heavily. Elsa finally spoke after a minute. "Sunday…"

"Yes? What about Sunday?" Honeymaren questioned.

Elsa's tongue licked her collarbone in a blink. "Be free the whole day. I'll make a reservation at Oaken's spa."

"Oh!" Honeymaren just said. So Sunday was the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another day, another chapter.  
> I hope you'll like it.  
> Thanks for reading.


	7. Doubt

The Arendelle family was leaving Halima's coffee shop after a copious brunch. Agnarr followed Mattias in his car with his golf bag and his favorites clubs. Iduna and the girls jumped in the blue prius for an unknown destination, at least for Elsa and Anna.

"Come on, mom! Tell us where we're going?" Anna complained for the fifth time in the passenger seat.

Next to her, Elsa chuckled from her sister impatience. "Anna, it's supposed to be a surprise. How do you-" The oldest Arendelle sister suddenly interrupted herself. She watched through the left rear window and immediately noticed the indistinguishable trees along the road leading to the Nattura shelter.

"Elsa?" Anna asked with worried eyes. "What's the problem?"

The platinum-blonde shifted her head to the right, meeting Anna's concerned eyes. "Nothing, Anna." And it was true after all. There was no problem in going there. Tomorrow, she intended to put an end to her uncontrollable lust. She could manage herself for a day. She took a big breath and gave a confident smile to her sister. "I just recognized the road to Honeymaren's home."

"So that's pretty girl leaves here." Iduna commented from the driver seat without leaving the road from her eyes.

Anna was bewildered by her mother's words. "How do you know Honeymaren?" She looked at her sister searching answers. "Elsa?"

But Elsa was as confused as her. She never showed any picture of Honeymaren to her mother. Even when she confessed what happened in the toilets. She didn't want to risk any teasing from her mother. So she was curious to know how and when her mother saw Honeymaren.

Iduna observed her daughter's reaction from the rear-view mirror and smiled. "I only saw her from a distance Monday's evening. I think you know what I'm talking about, Elsa."

Elsa had a puzzled look on her face for a moment until a memory hit her. So her mother caught them kissing that night. She was too excited as always and couldn't wait to be hidden before kissing Honeymaren. She coughed with discomfort. "Yes, I remember." Elsa was waiting for tomorrow like a true believer and stayed silent until they arrived, refusing to answer Anna's questions who gave up after a few minutes.

Iduna parked the car in the same place Elsa did last week. Anna jumped out the car with enthusiasm. They never went to this side of the town. Her grandfather always been against it. She wasn't sure if her parents shared his hater but they never crossed the bridge separating the south and the east of the town. Until now.

"Mom?" Anna inquired when her mother also left the car.

"Yes, Anna?" Iduna put sunglasses to protect her eyes from the shining sun. It probably was one of the last hot day of the month. Autumn was already showing some of its colors through the trees leaves. "Any problem?" She made a few steps training Elsa with her to meet Anna on the right side of the car.

"I thought grandpa didn't like this place?" Anna said catching Elsa's hand, forcing her to come closer.

The platinum-blonde let herself being lead. She thought it was the least problematic thing to do. Today, it was better to not think and not take any action or make any decision.

Iduna gave an enigmatic smile to Anna. "I am not your grandfather."

"Okay." Anna didn't dig deeper and looked around.

The architecture of the place screamed nature everywhere. There was a wood house in front of the parking lot. The nameplate said Nattura herbs house. Outside, they were welcomed by a nice balcony.

Anna was excited by the new place and led the way, entering first. A bell rang as soon as they passed through the door.

"Welcome to Nattura house!" An employee shout from the counter checkout. It was a petite brunette woman busy with a large waiting line.

The shop was cosy with a lot of stuff from herbal medicine, organic products, and plants on the right. The rows on the left end behind the checkout were stocking Northuldra traditional clothes in natural fabric fibers.

"Elsa! Look! It's milk reindeer! I didn't know it existed!" Anna shout with excitement. She showed her sister a bottle of glass with milk inside. The name and the picture on the label explicitly displayed the origin of the milk. "I wonder what's the taste?"

"Put it back and look at the price." Elsa warned.

Anna watched at the price label. Her eyes grew immediately. "Wait? What! That's much for so little milk!" She cautiously put the small bottle where it was. "I think I'm fine with cow milk."

Iduna smiled with content. She watched at her daughters navigating through the shop with curiosity on products they discovered.

"Mom! Buy me this dress. It's so cool!" Anna called out from the clothes space.

"It's actually a tunic, wore with pants." An old woman explained.

She came from a door between the clothes row and the checkout. Anna thought it was probably the back shop used for storage but she saw nothing but clothes and a little desk for the few seconds it was opened. Where did they stock the fresh food?

"Sorry, Mrs. I'm new here." Anna apologized searching for her mother help.

"Hello Yelena. I'm back." Her mother said with a nostalgic tone in her voice.

Anna was taken aback. Her mother knew this woman.

The woman with long white hair expressed a sincere smile at her mother. "Welcome back, Iduna. Did you find what you were looking for?"

Iduna caught Anna from her shoulders and stroked her hair with tenderness. "I did."

"Good." The old woman stated. "You should wait for the end of the day to buy anything. The shop is opened until 10 pm on Saturdays. My great niece is doing the closing. Just enjoy the shelter and the forest through the day. But for now, you must be hungry. When was the last time you eat home cooked reindeer meat?"

"Too long." Iduna replied.

"Let's correct that." Yelena lowered her hand and invited them to follow her on the corridor between the clothes and the others products.

"Where are we going?" Anna asked seeing a glass door at the end of the vestibule.

"I have to admit that I don't know. It wasn't there when I left." Her mother revealed.

"You used to live here?" Anna inquired with curiosity.

"Not here, here. But in the neighborhood." Iduna explained when Yelena opened the door revealing a little restaurant on a veranda.

"Take your seats!" Yelena said proudly.

Iduna was admirative but mostly in the business way.

The place was spacious and cosy at the same time with nice decorations reminding the history of Northuldra and most importantly a privileged view on the shelter enclosure were animals were riding freely.

"Mom! There are reindeers! Reindeers!" Anna repeated several times under the emotion.

"Yelena, who got this idea? That's genius!" Iduna was mostly staring at the edge of the forest behind the enclosure. The sight was just beautiful with maple trees announcing the fall arriving.

"My great niece. She's very reliable. I know I can put my mind at ease when she finishes high school." Yelena showed them a table on the right with three seats. "This one should suit you."

"First!" Anna took the seat giving the best view on the enclosure. The one facing it frontally. Her mother and her sister would sit on the side with a profile view, less effective. Speaking of a sister, Anna noticed her absence. She shook her head everywhere but Elsa was nowhere to be seen. "Where is Elsa?"

"Good question." Iduna said while she took her place on the left of Anna. "Last time she was near the plants. Tell her we're eating now. She can buy something after."

"I'm on my way!" Anna stood up in a haste and went back inside the shop.

"You can check on the menu. An employee will come to take your order soon enough. Have a nice lunch!"

"Thank you, Yelena." Iduna replied.

Yelena took her leave and went to salute other clients at the restaurant. More and more people were starting to come.

* * *

While her sister was admiring Northuldra traditional clothes, Elsa's eyes got caught up on the right side on the shop. Not because of the natural herbs with great properties, or the plants with sanitizing power, or even that strange fruit she never saw before. It was the girl who was organizing the products on the shelves who caught her interest.

Elsa tried to stayed unnoticeable. It was rare to observe Honeymaren out of school, in her own element. She looked so different. More serious. Much more. It has nothing to do with the nonchalant girl she used to see.

From time to time, she would pass through a door behind the plants and came back with another box full of stuffs. Elsa watched her noting on a paper the stock of each piece. Controlling on the date of perishable products. And checking on the plants health with care.

Elsa wondered if the girl was happy in this job unlike her. Last week, when she visited her on a whim, Elsa noticed how tired Honeymaren was, but she was too selfish to think about it once she satisfied her lust that day.

Elsa hoped she could become a real friend to Honeymaren after Sunday. She was the first person outside of her family she felt a connection with. Someone she felt she could be a little more herself around. Just a little more. Elsa wasn't sure who she really was herself.

She hesitated. She wanted to speak to her. But first, she was working. Second, to say what? They could speak about tomorrow date at Oaken's but it might feel too pushy. Like she was really hungry for sex. School? Honeymaren showed her boredom Thursday while they were working on their science assignment. But maybe she wasn't a fan of science. She was more enthusiastic with history. Did she liked history more? Elsa wanted to know.

The platinum-blonde left a loud sigh from her mouth. What was she doing here? She was about to give up when she heard Anna's voice.

"Elsa! We're eating! There's a restaurant outside!" Her sister was beaming, still excited.

Elsa on the other hand, wanted to dig herself underground. She was behind a shelves row exposing small plants. It was perfect to watch over Honeymaren without being exposed.

The Northuldra girl shifted her head to Anna's voice and finally noticed Elsa in the row shelves behind her. She was astonished at first. Then she glanced again at Anna and swift back at Elsa. She scratched her head before putting her papers on the shelf in front her. She left her side to meet the Arendelle sisters.

"Hello." She said with uncertainty.

"Hi!" Anna replied more cheerfully. "I didn't know you worked here. Did you Elsa?"

Elsa refused to make an eye contact with Honeymaren and pretended to be interested in a small plant. She stared at it so much she could draw it by heart. "Kind of. Not in details."

"Oh!" Anna reacted. "Our mother invited us here today. And it seems she knows your boss. They called each other by their names."

"Really!?" Honeymaren and Elsa talked in sync. Both surprised by Anna's reveal.

Their eyes finally met again but directly this time. And they both laughed at their simultaneous words.

Elsa felt relieved. She forgot why she was so anxious before. She remembered why she felt acquainted with the brown haired girl. She never felt any pressure from her. Being around Honeymaren was easy thanks to her chill behavior. When she was around, Elsa wasn't afraid of being disappointing like she worried about with her parents. She never felt the heaviness of being an old sister. And she never felt the responsibility of being a top student, of keeping her cold image people like fantasizing about.

Yes, she liked the casual attitude of Honeymaren and her natural spontaneity. She never demanded anything to her. And Elsa appreciated more than anything.

"So, you're visiting the shelter? Any intention to walk around in the forest?" Honeymaren inquired, a little preoccupied by the watch on the wall.

Elsa's noticed it. "I don't know. It's a surprise from our mother. Are you working there too?" Elsa wondered. Then seeing Honeymaren fixing the watch, she added. "Are we preventing you to do your work?"

Honeymaren gave her an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry. Normally I work on Sundays. It's easier because of aikido tournaments happening on Saturdays. This week my aunt agreed on the shift on the planning but only with supplementary hours."

"Oh!" Elsa understood Honeymaren sacrificed her time to see her tomorrow. It was her fault again for being selfish. "Maybe I can help?" She proposed.

Honeymaren grinned enigmatically. She leaned closed to Elsa and mutter on her ear. "I might need the help of one or two fingers. But only tomorrow." She immediately stepped back to catch Elsa's red face. "Enjoy your stay! We have a lot activities for city dwellers." And she left them to come in the door leading to the storage room.

"Thanks." Anna replied. Then she turned to her sister. "Elsa are you okay?" She asked worried. "You're really red."

The remark made the older sister more reddened. "Yes, just the heat. Let's go outside. You talked about a restaurant?" Elsa took her sister hand and squeezed it while Anna excitedly narrated what happened earlier.

They went outside and joined their mother who was on her seat speaking with a young boy Anna never saw. But when he looked in their directions he smiled widely and waved his hand.

"Hey Elsa! Nice to see you!" Ryder stepped back to let the girls sit in their chairs. He had a notebook in his hand with a pen. "We haven't seen you since Monday, I think?"

"Yes. I'm usually eating with my sister at lunch." Elsa presented her sister to Ryder who welcomed her with warm and a wide smile.

"I was taking orders from your mother and I was talking about the activities you could do. Mare is on duty on the shelter this afternoon. And I will guide people through the forest. Kristoff will be there too. He fell in love with the reindeer. I hope to see you too!" He expressed with enthusiasm.

"We'll start with a ballad in the forest. It will be good just after eating. And end the day with a visit to the shelter. What do you think?" Iduna proposed to her daughters.

"Sound good." Anna replied.

"Yeah." Elsa said taking a sip of water. She would see Honeymaren again today. She had mixed-up feelings about that. A part of her wanted to see the Northuldra girl, another one was telling Elsa to avoid her at all coast. Like a warning.

Ryder took their orders and left for another table.

"He's a fine boy. What do you think Anna?" Iduna asked with a knowing smile. "Slim and muscular with a nice voice and a lovely smile. If I was his age I-"

"Mom!" Elsa interrupted.

"What!" Her mother replied innocently. "I said if. I'm married and happy to be." Iduna clarified.

A light hit Anna who was confused by her mother's words. "Wait! What?" She finally reacted. "I like Hans. I can't look at other guys!" She glared at her mother who made such a suggestion.

"Why not?" Iduna asked sincerely. "You're just in high school Anna. It's okay to experience before settling down. Right Elsa?"

"Hum." Elsa put back a rebellious hair behind her ear. "Mom is right. Take your time. You and Hans don't really know each other. Maybe he-"

"I know all I need to now!" Anna protested. She felt trapped by both her mother and sister. "Plus Ryder is cute and all but he's not tall enough for me."

"Oh." Iduna and Elsa said at the same time.

When Ryder came back with their orders, things were a little awkward but Ryder's natural talent to make people welcomed lightened up the mood.

The Arendelle women then talked about anything but love interests.

* * *

The Northuldra forest was exceptionally beautiful. Elsa was in awe at each step. She envied Honeymaren for living here all of her childhood. She kind of regretted her absence in their walk. Ryder was a great guide and Kristoff banter with her Anna was fun to watch. But she felt a void. She missed her friendly teasing and their unspoken words when they thought of the same thing.

Her mother noticed her sadness but she faked a tiredness.

Ryder was observing the sky with worry in his eyes. "I think we should go back, unfortunately. A storm is coming. Next time we can walk to the lake and the time after to Ahtohallan river if your feet and breath allow it. It's our hardest hiking but the sight totally worth it!"

"I don't think Anna can manage it." Iduna replied. "Even I couldn't. But Elsa might. She has a lot of endurance."

"Really?" Ryder was actually surprised. He prompted everyone to reverse in order to go back to the shelter. "Well, Mare is the one to escort people to Ahtohallan. I have to admit it's a pain for me too."

Elsa wasn't really following the conversation but hearing Honeymaren's name made her more attentive. "Maybe I will try it, then."

"Great!" Ryder said with cheerfulness.

Her mother just smiled removing her sunglasses. Ryder was right. The sky became a little threatening.

When they arrived near the shelter, the first drops of rain started to fall slowly. Iduna hesitated. "Maybe we should go back earlier. We can come again another week."

But Anna protested, she wanted to see the baby reindeer Kristoff talked about.

They were about to enter in the shelter house and noticed the enclosure was empty with no animals there. Not even the horses or reindeers. But Honeymaren suddenly opened the door from the inside.

"Oh!" She stopped before bumping on Iduna. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Are you here for the animals?" Honeymaren didn't notice Elsa and Anna at first and just saw their mother until she turner her head. "Elsa?" She called and then she looked closely to Iduna when a realization hit her. "That's- That's your mother?" She asked but never waited for an answer. "I'm sorry again. I'm Honeymaren. I'm a comrade of your daughter." She offered a hand, Iduna shook firmly.

"Nice to meet you Honeymaren. I heard a lot about you. And now that's I see you closely, I understand it even more." Iduna glanced at Elsa and winked provoking another blushing from her daughter.

Honeymaren smiled warmly, unaware about the true meaning of Elsa's mother words. "I have to apologize again but because of the storm coming the animals are distressed. I can't guarantee your safety. And I advise you to leave for Northrock city now or you'll be stuck here until tomorrow."

"Oh! That's a pity." Iduna stared at her daughters as disappointed as them. "Next time, girls I promise. Let go home."

"Okay…" Anna replied unhappy. "Bye Kristoff." She waved at the blond boy who smiled shyly at her her.

"Bye Anna." He replied sadly.

They went to their car in a hurry to avoid the heavy rain. Unfortunately after a few minutes of drive, Iduna could hardly distinguish the road from the forest. She did a quick about-turn. It was safer to stay at the shelter. She hoped Agnarr wasn't caught by the storm in the golf field. But at least, they could stay at the hotel club with Mattias.

When they arrived back in the shop, Yelena was waiting for them in the balcony. "It's unfortunate your day was ruined by this sudden storm. Come, you'll stay in my house. I have a guest room. You can also take a shower."

They followed Yelena inside the shop. They took the same little wood bridge Elsa took last week and entered in the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. See you in a few days for chapter 8 - Longing.


	8. Longing

It was a cosy house. Living-room on the left and kitchen on the right with bedrooms and bathroom upstairs. The Arendelle women immediately felt welcomed and enamored by the Nattura house. Elsa even rediscovered it when Ryder played the host, showing the guest room where they would sleep tonight. It was just in front Honeymaren's bedroom. Directly on the left when you went upstairs.

"Okay. You saw everything. On the third floor there is Yelena's room. No one allowed there." Ryder said with a kidding tone. "I hoped you don't mind sleeping together in a single bed?" He turned to Anna and Elsa with an apologetic look.

"Of course not! We prefer it that way." Anna replied enthusiastically. She hold Elsa's arm with her own. "Right Elsa?" She looked for confirmation in her sister eyes with a hopeful face.

Elsa couldn't resist Anna's plea. "Sure." She said with a tender smile. And it's not like they had any other choices. There were two singles bed in the guest room and they were three people.

Kristoff also got caught up by the storm but he would just sleep with Ryder in a double bed.

For a second Elsa thought sharing Honeymaren double bed could be a good idea. For a second only. She shook her head slightly. How could she think that way in a such moment!

When they get back in the living-room, they decided to pass time with some games. Anna immediately proposed charades to Elsa's dismay. They were all seated in the white sofa while Yelena and Iduna where in the kitchen.

And it was Anna turn to make guess a word.

"Pervert?" Ryder tried. Unsure but that's the only word that came to his mind.

"What?" Anna reacted while Elsa and Kristoff just shrugged. They were lost too.

Anna still had time so she kept mimicking a scene with two people.

"Manipulator?" Elsa shouted proudly.

Anna just threw a pillow at her, frustrated. Then she tried with another scene.

"Huh...Madness?" Kristoff proposed.

But Anna made a madder face. It clearly wasn't it.

"Stop! It's over." Ryder was watching the timer. "What was it at the end?" He asked curiously. But everyone shared his curiosity.

Especially Elsa. Usually, Anna was really good at charades.

"Lover! It was lover!" She almost cried.

"Oooh!" Everyone made a strange face.

"You clearly have a weird definition of a lover." Kristoff admitted.

"What do you know about love?" Anna inquired. She tried to act the way Hans acted towards her to show the feeling of love.

"Humm." Kristoff started, scratching his head.

"Nothing!" Ryder said stroking his friend head. "He never saw a girl naked!"

"That's not love! That's just sex!" Anna protested vigorously.

Elsa glared at her sister. She felt an urge to protest against Anna's words. But why?

"But desire is still part of love?" Kristoff asked with raised arms. "No?" He was more asking for confirmation.

Yet no one in this room could speak confidently about love. They were all novices and unsure of themselves.

"Dinner is ready!" They could hear from the kitchen. And it was a nice diversion.

They all sat in a wood round table in the dining room to taste Yelena's food. They were about to start when Elsa's stopped them.

"We're not waiting for Honeymaren?" She inquired. Ryder told them she was still working in the shop putting stock in order but she thought she would be there for dinner at least. "She should be done with tidying products?"

"The animals of the shelter won't take care of themselves. The others employees went home because of the storm." Yelena replied in a reproaching tone.

Elsa wondered if she was the target of Yelena's reproches. Unsure, she decided to not ask anymore question.

The rest of the dinner was uneventful. Kristoff talked about his foster family who took care of him since he is nine. He painted them in a such positive way, Anna was deeply moved by his story.

Ryder shared some stories about his childhood. Mostly reindeer stories. But what interested Elsa was his tales about his and Honeymaren childhood. How she always took care of him. How he always looked up to her when lost. How they never separate for too long. No matter what.

Elsa took a glimpse at Anna with some regrets on her mind. She wished to be a good sister. And again, she promised herself to not fail Anna another time. Never, she hoped.

"Sometimes I think, Mare aloof personality comes from that one accident." Ryder reflected on his words. He wasn't sure he should share such details about his sister when she was absent and a glance to his aunt's neutral face didn't help him but he still kept on. "You may think she's too bright and very optimistic. But when things get serious, she's the one you turn to take everything in charges." Ryder sighed with sadness, suddenly. He was remembering his best and his worst memory at the same time. This time he knew he had to stop.

And he stayed silent for some moment. No one dared to ask for more details. Even Elsa who got really curious about Honeymaren's past.

Then, Iduna proposed to tell some embarrassing stories about her two girls.

"Mom! No!" They both complained in unisson.

* * *

After another game, everyone finally went to bed. Yelena lent them some big t-shirt Honeymaren didn't wear anymore as pajamas. Anna quit her shirt and shorts while Elsa left her leggings and tank top.

Elsa and Anna were already laying on bed when Yelena came back to say a last word to Iduna. They were whispering so the girls couldn't hear them. Soon, their mother left their host and kissed them on the forehead for a good night.

Anna slept easily on Elsa's arms. But the older sister failed to find Morpheus's arms.

After an hour of Anna's snoring, she decided to get out from the bed. She moved as lightly as she could to not make any noise. Anna was a heavy sleeper but her mother wasn't. Just like Elsa. She left a last glance behind her before closing the door slowly to not wake up anyone.

She found herself in front of Honeymaren's room. She weighed the pros and the cons of her action but it was useless. She had no particular reason to be here. Nonetheless, an invisible force inside her kept pushing her to the brunette. Normally, she would have knocked but she was afraid of making too much noise by doing so. Instead, she invited herself to find an empty room.

Elsa looked rather dazed. It was almost eleven o'clock and Honeymaren was still working. Suddenly she felt angry. Angry at Yelena for making her niece work so much. Angry at Honeymaren for accepting it. And angry at herself for being so selfish. If she knew Honeymaren has to work that much she wouldn't have ask her out on Sunday.

She sat on Honeymaren's bed for a minute to ponder on what to do. While she was thinking she unconsciously laid her head on the pillows. It smelled like the Northuldra girl. She hummed on it while tears fall from eyes. She didn't understand why she was so sad in this exact moment. But for the first time in her life, she felt lonely. She used to be alone on her own choice but she never felt loneliness. Not like that. She has Anna. She has her family. And yet, she still felt lonely.

With this last thought, she finally fell asleep. Unaware of Honeymaren's startled face when she entered in her room.

The brown-eyes girl sat on the side of her bed, beaming. She didn't expect to see the platinum-blonde in her sleep. Or in her room, even. Honeymaren found her as beautiful as ever but in a different way. When Elsa's eyes were opened, she always felt a cold distance she imposed on herself more than to others. Strangely, it attracted the brunette more despite the danger. She knew Elsa could and would put an end to their strange relationship the second they get too close. Elsa would hurt her to avoid being hurt first. A little like a hedgehog. A cute one, she thought with a smile.

But right now, she felt the urge to caress the peaceful cat sleeping on her bed. "You're so beautiful." Honeymaren whispered slowly, fearing to be heard. She repeated herself to not fall or the blonde girl. To just enjoy the moment. Because that's all she could have. She repeated it to herself several times and yet...In this moment, she could only admit her defeat. She was already falling.

Honeymaren stayed up all night and stared at Elsa with fondly eyes. But when dawn showed its first light she decided to wake up the platinum-blonde.

"Elsa. Elsa." She slowly shook the sleeping beauty in her bed afraid of startling her.

The oldest Arendelle girl seemed content in her dreams and refused to leave them for another long minute.

Honeymaren sighed and smiled at the same time. "You're not helping me or yourself. People might notice your absence."

This time she dared to caress Elsa's cheek with her back hand. She knew it would immediately work. Elsa dislikes physical contact outside her family. And their make-out sessions, Elsa always initiated. It seems to trigger her ferocious instincts as soon as someone tried to touch her.

The results were as expected. Elsa's eyes opened wide and she seemed in a very bad mood.

The sight just made Honeymaren more smitten. "Hi barb! Slept well on my bed." She enjoyed poking fun of Elsa's embarrassed side.

Elsa lost her anger face instantly. She replaced it with another redness and heat she couldn't explain. But she let her guard down. She glanced around her and noticed the first rays of sun through the opened curtains. And she panicked. "What time is it?" She almost shout.

"Calm down." Honeymaren started as she stood up, followed by Elsa. "Everyone still asleep. No one noticed you warmed my bed instead of yours." She couldn't help it but to tease Elsa.

The platinum-blonde reacted promptly. "I fell asleep!" She justified, outraged. "I was worried about you!" She added before putting a hand on her mouth. She didn't intended to say it loud.

Honeymaren decided to ignore Elsa's last words for her own good. She wouldn't fall in that trap. She coughed a little to regain her composure. "You should go back to your room. I'll see you in a couple of hours for breakfast. The storm fortunately didn't last. Your family should be able to go home right after." She slowly opened her door and made a gesture with her hand to invite Elsa to leave her room.

Elsa started to walk to the door level, secretly glad Honeymaren didn't inquire her more about her presence there, when a hand on her wrist stopped her.

She turned around to face a smirking Honeymaren approaching dangerously. Did she intend to kiss her here with the door opened? Elsa thought she was crazy and yet did nothing to stop her.

But Honeymaren had no intention to kiss her. She just noticed something amusing. She came near Elsa's ear and whispered. "I think it's the first time a girl wear my clothes before I could sleep with her."

Elsa didn't have time to react as Honeymaren rapidly got away from her before pushing her outside and closing her door.

The platinum-blonde stayed in front of Honeymaren's door, dumbfounded, for seconds. "You're the one who you will wear my clothes!" She mumbled in the air as a vain revenge. After all she was the taller one.

Elsa took a few more minutes to calm herself before slowly entering in the guest room, hoping her mother was in a deep sleep.

And of course, she wasn't. After all it was already four o'clock. Elsa stayed still. In her own bed, her mother had her eyes wide opened but didn't say anything. Iduna sighed and turned to the other side of the bed showing her back to Elsa who understood her mother will leave her alone for now.

Elsa let escape a tiny thank you and joined her sister in the bed they were supposed to share all night.

* * *

Three hours later, everyone gathered for a copious breakfast.

Elsa waited for a scolding from her mother that never came. For now. It made her more anxious. She ironically thought it was more effective than a speech.

But it wasn't the last surprise of the day. Honeymaren and Iduna seemed to have a lot of in common. They kept talking about old things from Northuldra. It made her feel excluded. It was a nonsensical thought, she knew it. But she didn't like that both of them were so close while she was on the side.

"Really?" Iduna asked with excited eyes towards Honeymaren. "Can we do that today?"

"Today?" Honeymaren threw an apprehensive look to Elsa.

"Yes. I don't think I can make it before a few weeks. I would like to go there today, if you don't mind. Elsa can drive her sister home. Right Elsa?" Iduna turned to her oldest daughter, ignoring Elsa's internal turmoil. The frown between her eyes and the sealed lips on Elsa startled her. "What's now? Don't you think I should be the angry one?" Iduna said with a reproaching tone. A few weeks ago she feared Elsa would never get the chance to live as any teenager. But right now she feared to not be able to bear her teenage rebel crisis.

Elsa stayed still for a moment. She wasn't thinking of her words. She was trying calm herself. But it was useless. Right now, she was very annoyed at her mother. She ignored everyone astonished stares, especially Anna's one. "Honeymaren and I have plans for this afternoon." She spoke slowly but distinctly. She wasn't negotiating with her mother. She wasn't giving her any alternative. It wasn't even :give or to take. Things will go as she decided. That's all.

However Iduna wasn't impressed at all. She still was her mother. "Unless it is homework. Which I doubt. It can wait." Iduna observed Elsa going through several feelings at the same time.

Anger, animosity, annoyance and displeasure. All of it towards her own mother.

Then it changed. And Elsa felt more and more confused by her own feelings. How could she glare at her own mother. She was at the edge of crying but she sustained her tears. She was a good daughter. And she would do as her mother asked. "Fine." She simply sated. Looking away, defeated.

Then Yelena's laugh covered the kitchen. "I think she had her lesson, don't you?" Yelena shared a smirk with Iduna.

"She did." Elsa and Anna's mother confirmed.

Elsa was speechless. So all of it was a way for her mother to scold her.

"Am I the only one lost?" Anna inquired looking at everyone.

The two boys shook their heads. As lost as her.

Honeymaren, on the other hand, started to understand Iduna's game. She was used by Elsa's mother. Like mother, like daughter, she ironically thought. She chose to laugh at it. "The Arendelle's house must be a funny one." She commented.

"What's happening?" Anna asked again. But it was vain.

Iduna joined Honeymaren in her laugh instead while Elsa kept pouting. She won't forget that.

Her bad mood stayed in the drive for home, letting Anna in the frog.

Inside their house, Elsa rapidly greeted her father and was about to take the stairs to her room when something hit her mind. She suddenly turned back and looked at her mother with confused eyes. "How did you know?"

"What?" Iduna replied while giving a kiss on the cheek to her husband.

Anna who was already at the top of the stairs got curious and stopped her course to listen.

"Why we were seeing each other today?" Elsa's voice was trembling a little. She was anxious and not just from their audience but she also feared to be too much transparent in her desire.

Iduna raised an eyebrow. Maybe her daughter was less smart than she thought. "The gynecologist office called at home. To change your appointment."

"The gynec-...Fu-" Elsa just facepalmed herself. That's what she get for being responsible. She run through the stairs to her room. She had enough embarrassment for the whole year.

"Elsa!" Anna shout but it was already to late. "Why is she like that today? Why a gynecologist?" She asked to her mother, still confused.

"Yes. I would like to know too." Agnarr stared at his wife with a more serious tone.

But Iduna ignored them. "Ask your daughter. I'm not her messenger." She also went upstairs for a shower.

Anna was unhappy and frustrated. She was not stupid. The truth hit her again and this time she couldn't ignore it. She went to Elsa's door and knock heavily. "Elsa! Open this door!"

Agnarr was perplexed but chose to trust his wife when it comes to Elsa. The last time he intervened, the results were chaotic for all of them. "Where is my newspaper?" He wondered while entering in the living-room.

The youngest Arendelle daughter didn't have to wait a long time before her sister opened the door.

Elsa seemed annoyed but she let Anna in. "You didn't have to crash on my door. I promised to let it opened for you." She lead them to her sofa and they sat next to each other.

"I know. Sorry I was lost and I panicked." It was half-truth. A part of Anna still feared to be abandoned or ignored by Elsa. "But why do you need to see a doctor? Especially a- you know?"

Elsa avoided Anna's eyes. "I felt unwell. But it's fine. I will be even better in a few days."

"Okay." Anna knew it was a lie but she chose to not dig deeper. She wasn't sure to be ready for the truth. Then she noticed a bag on the coffee table. "What is it?"

"That? Oh, it's- hum" Elsa totally forgot the bag she prepared yesterday. "I invited Honeymaren to Oaken's spa. It's just some clothes and other products. Just in case."

"What other products?" Anna insisted. But she didn't wait for Elsa's answer and looked for herself.

"Anna, no!" Elsa stood up rapidly to stop her sister but it was too late.

"Why do you need that? Elsa." Anna voice was on the verge of crying.

Elsa blew some air her out of irritation and removed a clothing from Anna's hand. "Don't ask anymore question and I won't have to lie." She put back the attire in her bag and closed it promptly.

"Elsa wh-"

"Not now Anna!" Elsa started in a higher tone. But she didn't want to scare her sister. She sighed a little and hold her tightly. "Tonight. Tonight it'll just be the two of us like before. But I have to do something now or I'll become crazy. Just trust me Anna. Please."

Anna tightened their hold and stopped her tears from falling. "I trust you, Elsa. More than anyone in this world."

"I know." Elsa closed her eyes. She won't fail her family again.

* * *

In the afternoon, Honeymaren parked her motorbike in Oaken's spa parking lot. Normally she preferred to come in downtown with her bicycle but the sky was threatening again. And she feared being caught in the rain. "Hum, yesterday it was Northuldra. Today it's the city turn."

She stared at the building in front her with awe. She usually don't go in this part of the town. The architecture was classical and modern at the same time. A big wood building with the last techniques for thermal insulation. Like foam on the walls. It also had solar panels.

"Well, where is she?" Honeymaren looked at her watch. They were supposed to meet at fourteen o'clock in front the spa.

"Look behind." A voice, easily recognizable, said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi,  
> I hope you're all in good health.  
> And that you'll enjoy this chapter.  
> If you don't. Let me know why. 
> 
> With this chapter, you'll understand where I want to go with this story I hope.  
> It's hard to write about teenagers, especially one like Elsa but it's fun too.  
> I want to write about each stage of a teenage Elsamaren romance (discovering their feelings, chasing each other, dating, plans for the future, etc).  
> And then it will be the end of this AU. 
> 
> See you!


	9. Neglected feelings

Honeymaren observed their room carefully. She never went to this kind of place. It was a really large place with three rooms. A bathroom on the far-right and a living-room on the left, with a bedroom in-between. Everything was quite big. The bathroom itself was bigger than her own bedroom. Honeymaren played a few times with the wall mount shower head. So much that she would have to leave her shirt. “I feel like I’m in an amusement park.” She thought. 

Her attention was now on the jacuzzi with spa water. She touched the water with her right hand. The temperature was perfect. She wanted to jump there, right now. And she did. “It’s not like I could enjoy it in the near future.” She justified to herself while undressing hastily and putting her feet first. The warm water and the power of the jacuzzi jets stream gave her the same sensation as a melted caramel candy. Her favorite. “Oh! progress can do some wonders.” She sat in the hot tube and put herself at ease spreading her arms on the edges of the jacuzzi. 

Several minutes passed before her enjoyment was interrupted. 

“Honeymaren, I called you multi-” Elsa stopped her words when she noticed where the Northuldra girl was. She oscillated between laughter and anger at the same time. She was looking at the brown-haired girl who was totally relaxed in the hot tube. So relaxed, she still didn’t hear the blonde girl entering. 

Elsa had no choice but to approach her, physically. She already had hesitated to come inside after her failed attempts at calling her. “Why am I hesitating? We’ll see each other naked, at the end of the day.” So she breathed in and out to gain some courage and went near Honeymaren. 

She slowly put a hand on her shoulder and shook the Northuldra girl. “Hey. Hey!” 

Honeymaren finally opened her eyes, slowly, and met Elsa’s ones from the bottom. The two girls kept staring at each other for a few seconds before one of them spoke. “You took your time.” The brown-eyed girl noticed with a detached tone. 

“What!” Elsa shout, startled by her classmate's words. “I called you several times!” She replied with an outraged face. Upset, she started to step back when Honeymaren caught her right hand with her left one. 

“Come inside.” It wasn’t a plea or a demand. Just a suggestion. Despite her grip, she wanted to encourage Elsa, not forcing her. 

“I-” The platinum-blonde was speechless. Yes, they were there for that. She wanted to satisfy her physical attraction for the girl in front of her and come back to her simple life. But suddenly, she felt petrified. Unprepared. It was too soon. That’s not how she scheduled it. “We have a lot of things to do before. Like massages and saunas. Oh! And we have to try the bath chocolate spa! ” She started to explain, avoiding Honeymaren’s stare. 

The Northuldra girl grinned mysteriously and let go of Elsa’s hand. Then, an information finally hit her brain. “Why would one bathe in chocolate instead of mud?” She asked with a lost expression. 

“Well, get up from the jacuzzi and you will know.” Elsa was now near the door when she slowed her pace. Without turning back, she explained that they had a tight schedule, and invited Honeymaren to hurry up. 

The brown-haired had crossed her arms on the front edges of the hot tube with a resigned face. “Something tells me I’m not getting laid today.” She stood up in a speed move and wiped her face with her hand. “Well, I guess an afternoon at the spa is still worthing it.”

* * *

At the Arendelle mansion, Agnarr and Iduna were resting in the main living-room. For once, they could enjoy their own house alone. Both of their daughters were out. It was the first time it happened, especially for a Sunday afternoon. They were happy but they hoped it wouldn't become a habit. Sunday was supposed to be a family day.

“Still. I don’t know what is more strange. That Elsa is out? Or that Anna went somewhere without her sister?” Agnarr was comfortably installed in the corner sofa, massaging his wife’s feet on his laps with a contented smile. He loved their moments alone and at peace. And more importantly, he loves Iduna and the two daughters she gifted him with. 

“Hmm…” Iduna's head was resting on the sofa backrest, her legs a little crossed. She tilted her head and glanced at her husband. “Agnarr?” 

“Yes, my dear.” He answered immediately with joy in his voice. He would do anything for this woman. 

“Elsa is not just meeting a friend. But a girl she is interested in sexually.” Iduna revealed quickly. She was the one who stopped Elsa from coming out to her father. Not because she feared any bad reaction from her husband. No, he wasn’t the problem. But someone else was. 

And the room was silent until the information hit Agnarr's mind. “Oh.” He simply reacted. 

“Oh!” He repeated strongly. “Hum.” He put a hand on his chin, lost in thoughts. “Papa won’t like it.” He stared at his wife with an apologetic face. “I wanted to tell you later but he insists on leaving his residence for old people. It seems he can’t get along with anyone.” 

Iduna gave him a distaful face. “Maybe he should stop harassing people’s wives. And female nurses.” 

“Yeah. I guess so.” He replied with the same low voice. He let his hand run on his wife’s lap with tenderness and some melancholy. He then sighed slowly and sustained Iduna’s stare. “Dear, he wants to stay here after christmas.” He finally announced.

Iduna’s shock was too big. She didn’t speak a word to her husband while she suddenly left the house. She felt betrayed.

* * *

Honeymaren felt strange. Not because of the pretty blonde girl in front of her. But because of their new activity. After leaving their room, the two girls immediately went in the chocolate spa tube. Honeymaren never saw Elsa so excited. The platinum-blonde seemed in heaven bathed in chocolate. Her friend had to admit it, the sensation on her skin was nice. But still, she somehow had that stupid fear of drowning in chocolate. 

“What if my lungs get filled with chocolate?” Honeymaren asked. She was watching at her hands where chocolate was flowing. 

But Elsa was hardly listening to her. She massaged her arms with the brown liquid as if it was some revolutionary new cosmetic cream. “You’re not funny. Even a little kid couldn’t get drowned in this tube.” Elsa replied without throwing any glance to her classmate. 

It was true the tube they were in wasn’t too deep. They were actually sitting and their upper body from collarbone to head was above the chocolate level. Which is why Elsa had no time to deal with her friend’s bad joke. She needed to spread the chocolate all over her body. 

Honeymaren tilted her head back at the edge of the tube with a smirk on her face. They both lifted their hair in a bun to avoid as much chocolate they could in them. “It seems you enjoy yourself. It’s a good thing you’re in a great mood before the start.” 

Elsa stopped what she was doing suddenly and glared at the brown-haired girl. Her words felt too ambiguous and clear at the same time. “Before what?” Elsa inquired. 

Honeymaren’s smile grew. “Before sex. It’s why we’re here, aren’t we?” She raised her head to cross Elsa’s embarrassed face. 

The blonde girl turned her head away, still uneasy. Then, she felt some anger growing. And she quickly turned back to face Honeymaren. “Is that all you can think of?! Since we arrived you kept trying to deflower me without any attempt of seduction!” 

Honeymaren wasn’t surprised by Elsa’s burst. She was actually testing her. “I apologize.” She said in a tired tone. “Sincerely.” She added after seeing Elsa’s incredulous face. 

The blonde girl decided to put their argument on the side after a few thoughts on it. “Apologies accepted.” 

“Still-” Honeymaren started. 

Elsa raised her eyes and sighed loudly. “Can’t you at least wait until we're back in the room!” She protested. 

“Of course, I can.” The brown-haired girl said while moving from her position to sit right in front of Elsa with knees bent. “But it doesn’t mean we can’t touch each other.” She explained in a flirtatious tone. “Come closer!” She encouraged her friend. 

Elsa was protecting herself with her arms crossed and knees bent up her breast. Why was she so afraid ? She was the one to propose this date. She stared at Honeymaren’s hand with some reflection. It was covered with chocolate mud. The Northuldra girl confidence was attractive and frightening to Elsa at the same time. What if everything changes between them after that? Can one be friends with someone after that? 

“I want us to be friends, no matter what.” Elsa stated firmly while taking Honeymaren's hand. 

“We already are, Elsa.” Honeymaren answered with a wide smile. “Come here.” She showed Elsa, the space between her legs. 

The blonde girl executed herself, still apprehensive. Her back was now touching Honeymaren sweet breasts. Her light redness was probably visible on her cheeks. They never touched that way. Usually it was french kisses and some wandering hands under their shirts. But this was totally new for her. She never thought to be that close physically to someone. 

She believed Honeymaren would start touching her but she only hummed her hair. 

“I love your hair perfume.” She whispered to her right ear. 

“Thanks.” Elsa replied with more blushing. But why did Honeymaren stay inactive? She was prepared for it mentally, now. She might not be after. 

“May I help you with chocolate mud?” The brown-haired girl proposed, showing Elsa drying parts on her arms. 

The platinum blonde glanced at her own arms, finally noticing their state. She relaxed a little and allowed her friend to do so. 

Honeymaren covered her hands with the brown liquid filling their bath and started to massage Elsa’s forearms. Starting with her right one. “Are you used to this?” She asked. 

“What?” Elsa was actually enjoying the attention and Honeymaren expert hands on her skin. 

“The spa thing.” The Northuldra girl specified. 

“Oh.” Elsa reacted. “Yes. Once a month with my mother and my sister.” She said in a joyful tone. 

Honeymaren was now slowly applying chocolate mud on her right arm to her shoulder. “You seem really close to your family. Especially your sister.” She noticed. 

Elsa couldn’t help a smile. “We are. Anna means a lot to me. I wish to be the best sister for her. I wish to-”

Honeymaren was now descending from her left shoulder to her left arm with the same care. She let her friend sort out her words and just listened. 

“I wish to only give her happiness and be by her side.” Elsa affirmed with some melancholy in her voice. 

“I see there is no place for anyone else with such a plan. But think about yourself. No matter what, you have the right to be selfish.” Honeymaren retorted with a neutral tone. She just finished with her left forearm. “Now your back!” She added more happily. She moved back a little until the edge of the bath to have a better view on Elsa’s back. A toned one. She couldn’t help a smile. 

Elsa on the other hand wasn’t content. Honeymaren’s words made her uneasy. “Be selfish…” Did someone ever tell her it was okay to be this way? No one. As far she could remember. Not even Anna. Her parents wanted her to be responsible. And her sister to always be with her. “I can’t be selfish!” She rebutted firmly. 

“Is that what you really want?” Honeymaren asked. 

Elsa stayed pensive for a long time, reflecting on Honeymaren’s words. No. She couldn’t think that way. Being selfish would mean letting others go. She couldn’t do that. Her family counted on her. And she loved them too much to let someone else in. She had no time for another person in her life.

Things had to go as planned. She closed her eyes for a while and opened them back with more resolve. “Let’s go into the room!” She exclaimed. 

Honeymaren eyes grew with surprise. But she said nothing and just agreed. They both got up from the bath tube and took a shower before heading to their room in their bathrobe.

The Northuldra girl observed her friend with a questioned look while they approached their door. She was ready to bet that nothing would happen today. She wondered what could have triggered the blonde girl. 

She didn’t have the leisure to think more about it because as soon as they entered their room, she felt a strength pulling her arm. 

Elsa dragged her to the bedroom and kissed her suddenly. 

“Hm-Els-” Honeymaren had no time or space to breathe or think. So she went with the flow. If Elsa wanted it then she would have it. 

The platinum blonde girl led them to the bed without stopping her kisses. Somehow, she feared to lose her resolve if she stopped acting or put too much thought into what they were about to do. 

They now were in bed with Elsa above Honeymaren who was on the big pillows maintaining them in a comfortable position. 

When Elsa left her mouth for her neck, Honeymaren couldn’t prevent a moan. She wasn’t inexperienced but making out by wearing only a bathrobe with a beautiful girl like Elsa was a real turn on. She let her hands wander on Elsa’s legs and thighs with a tremendous desire. She couldn’t get enough touch on her silk skin. And with each movement she got closer to her goal. 

Honeymaren was about to put her hand above Elsa's hips when the platinum blonde started to get an interest in her chest. 

First, she put some light kisses near her sternum. Then, she found her breasts more interesting. Elsa opened Honeymaren’s rope a little to get better access to them.

This time, Honeymaren lost the little control she still had on her voice and moaned loudly from a big pleasure and then said in a husky voice to Elsa’s ear: “I don’t remember being this good on my first time.” 

As soon as she heard the last words, Elsa stopped her caresses and kisses. Something blocked her. She was breathing heavily but not because of their intercourse. She needed to catch a breath. 

Honeymaren sensed her distress. “Elsa?” She inquired, a little worried. She could only see platinum blonde hair. 

Elsa was sustaining herself on the bed with one hand while she put the other one on her nose and mouth, trying to breathe slowly. Trying to understand her own actions. 

If Honeymaren could simply glance at her, she would notice Elsa’s own bewilderment. Why did she stop?

Elsa looked everywhere but at the girl in front of her. She was looking for an escape. She needed to get out of there. Without any other warning, she got out of the bed and the room, slamming the door behind her. 

“Huh?!” Honeymaren reacted at first. Then she quickly closed her bathrobe and followed the platinum blonde to the living-room. She found her sitting on the main sofa, lost in her thoughts. “Elsa?” She tried. 

No answer. 

She tried again. But this time she kneeled in front the platinum blonde and initiated a physical contact with a hand on her thigh. 

It was effective. Elsa stopped to hide her face with her hands and stared at the brown-haired girl. 

But her look surprised Honeymaren. Elsa seemed angry. That was unexpected. Why? She wondered. “Did I say something wrong? I don’t understand. Why are you mad at me…” Her voice was uncertain. Of course she had a little idea of what could have upset Elsa but she refused to believe even for a second that her words had a negative impact on Elsa. Because that would mean that she cares. And she made it clear, she didn’t. Only her family mattered. 

Then what did upset her?

“Were you comparing us?” Elsa finally spoke, interrupting Honeymaren’s thoughts. 

And then Honeymaren thought she finally understood. Of course, Elsa was just touched in her pride. “No, Elsa. There aren’t any other exceptionally beautiful girls like you. At least not one that would make me go through something so crazy.” Then she put a light kiss on the non covered part of Elsa’s thigh with a tender kindness. “I apologize if my words hurt you. It wasn’t my intention. I wasn’t making any comparison.” 

Elsa was touched by Honeymaren’s words and gesture. She could only answer her with a soft kiss on their lips. “Apologies accepted.” 

Honeymaren laughed between their kisses. “Beware Elsa. The line between pride and arrogance is quite tiny.” 

Elsa stopped their kisses to glare at her friend. “If I fall to the dark side, it will be your own fault. So don’t you ever dare to compare me with other girls!” 

Honeymaren was warned. But she didn’t care. If there was one thing about Elsa she learnt for those past two weeks, it’s her great anxiety she tried to hide with pride and by distanciancing herself with people. “Cute.” She thought loudly. 

"What?” Elsa inquired. “Why are you smirking?” 

Honeymaren’s smile got wider. She sat next to the platinum blonde who followed her with her eyes. Confused ones. 

The brown-haired girl forced her to turn her body and face her on the sofa. Like a reflexe, Elsa bent up her knees to her chin while Honeymaren sat cross legged. “Can I touch you?” She asked with pleading eyes. 

“Yes.” Elsa replied without thinking. But she appreciated the consideration. Still, she wondered what the girl in front of her was thinking. She knew Honeymaren liked her as a friend and found her attractive but she wasn’t certain of the depth of her feelings. And Elsa didn’t know why but it kind of annoyed her. 

In the meantime, Honeymaren started to stroke her face with the back of her hand. Was she trying to memorise Elsa’s face or was she trying to enjoy the feel of her skin? Maybe both, she told herself. Honeymaren was near her forehead and went to her hair. Those beautiful platinum blonde hair. Oh, she wished to slip her hands on Elsa’s wild hair. “Do you always tide them?” 

Elsa, who had closed her eyes to enjoy the moment, opened them suddenly. She didn’t answer immediately. For a second, she thought she could confide to her new friend. For a second only. They weren’t that close. Lust was the only reason that brought them here. “That’s how I like them.” She stated. 

Honeymaren didn’t dig deeper. For now, she couldn’t ask for more from Elsa. Yet, she sighed despite herself. “Do you know what time it is?” She also stopped her stroking and looked behind her friend trying to guess the hour through the glass door of their room. 

Elsa went to her phone she had put on the coffee table next to the sofa. “Almost 4p- Oh my!”

“What?” Honeymaren worried. 

Elsa looked at her and then at her phone. “My mother called me several times. She can’t come for the ride back home. She says she has to talk to my aunt and won’t be back before the night.” Elsa was confused. Her mother’s text was really strange. She seemed upset. Elsa glanced at Honeymaren who was as lost as her. “Can you give me a ride back?” 

“Of course.” The brown-eyed girl said immediately. She glanced back at the window with worry. “Maybe we should leave now. The sky is still menacing. I’d like to avoid the rain or at worst a tempest with my motorcycle.” 

Elsa stayed silent for a while. She was glaring at Honeymaren. Something bothered her. But she couldn’t say what. She just lowered her head in defeat, agreeing to Honeymaren’s suggestion. “Yes. Let’s go.”

* * *

Honeymaren had a bad feeling when they got to the Spa parking lot. Elsa was sitting behind her and hung on her waist firmly. She would have enjoyed the touch but the sky couldn’t be scarrier with a loud thunder every minute. Only the lightning and the rain were missing the party, she ironically thought. And she shouldn’t have. Both followed a few minutes after they left. 

It couldn’t be worse! She wanted to get through it quickly but at the same time she had to drive slowly to send Elsa home safely. 

They were totally soaked when they passed through the automatic gate of the Arendelle’s house. Honeymaren parked her bike under a sheltered place. 

“I can open the garage. The rain doesn’t look like it’ll stop soon.” Elsa proposed while getting down and giving back the helmet Honeymaren gave her earlier. 

“No need. I’ll be home in less than twenty minutes.” Honeymaren declined her offer without even thinking. Her aunt needed her help to close the shelter. The animals were probably scared. 

Elsa’s eyes grew out from her own disbelief. “You’re not thinking of driving to Northuldra?! Are you?” 

Honeymaren didn’t try to argue with the blonde girl. She just closed off her helmet visor and got ready to start her bike, removing the crutch. “My aunt is waiting. Ryder dislikes thunder. He can’t help her with the shelter when he’s afraid.” 

Elsa didn’t know what craziness drove her when she moved. But she knew Honeymaren wouldn’t listen to any of her arguments. So she jumped back on the bike, preventing the Northuldra girl from leaving. 

But Honeymaren wasn’t in a mood to play this kind game. “Get out!” She shouted in an angry voice, Elsa never thought she could have. 

Since they know each other, the brown-haired girl never raised her voice with anyone. Until now. 

But Elsa was also resolved. And she stayed on the bike hanging on its side. “No.” She stated. Honeymaren may be angry but Elsa was confident enough in her own strength. And it was no arrogance. She just knew she was stronger. 

And Honeymaren wasn’t stupid either. She knew when a battle was lost. She removed her helmet, slowly. Tears were falling on her cheeks.

Elsa was taken aback and lost for words. 

“I need to make a call. Lend me your phone.” She pleaded refusing to face Elsa. 

“Sure.” Elsa answered. But she stayed on the bike until Honeymaren finished her call. 

At the end of it, she kept her forehead on the motorcycle handlebars, silent. “Can you get out now?” She whispered in a weak voice, without looking behind her. 

“Once you give me your keys.” Elsa replied firmly. 

Honeymaren simply sighed and switched off the bike before giving the keys to Elsa. “I’ll go home as soon as the rain stops.” She added with defiance while leaving the motorcycle. 

Elsa said no word. She took her hand and led them to the entrance door. “Welcome to my house.” She tried, knowing the girl next her was in the worst possible mood. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi,   
> I hope you're all safe.  
> Sorry for the delay.


	10. Frustration

Anna was sitting on a bench under the window of her cousin’s bedroom. Rapunzel was laying on her bed with someone else. The girl near her was playing some game on her switch and hardly listened to Anna’s speech about Elsa abandonnement. The chestnut-haired girl sustained her head with her hand and stared amused at Anna while playing with her friend’s foot with her own. 

“Anna, do you even hear yourself when you talk?” Rapunzel inquired with the same amusement in her voice.

“I don’t understand!” Anna replied. She came to complain about Elsa’s behaviour since she met her new friend but her cousin didn’t seem to agree with her. 

Rapunzel could only sigh. How could she explain it without trespassing her role. 

“I’ll explain it for you then.” 

The green-eyed girl turned to her friend who just talked with surprise. “Cass?” 

The girl, Cassandra, kept playing her game while talking. “Your sister is a lesbian and she wants to wet her hands with her new friend. No matter what you say, she can’t control it. She’s just a teenager with hormones, not a nun!” 

“Excuse me!?” Anna reacted strongly. 

On the other hand, Rapunzel laughed hard at her friend’s boldness. “Cass! Do you have to say it so crudely?” 

Cassandra finally left her game to gaze at her friend. “I didn’t use any forbidden words. I’m a distinguished lady who frequents a private catholic school for girls only.” 

“There is nothing catholic about you, Cass. You know it.” Rapunzel answered playfully. 

The black-haired girl just replied with a grin. 

“I'm serious, girls!” Anna shouted of of frustration. 

Cassandra reacted by laughing harder while Rapunzel got up from her bed to sit next to Anna. 

“Listen, Anna.” She started, putting a friendly hand on her cousin’s shoulder. “You may be in distress now, but imagine how more distressing it is for Elsa. Being attracted to someone for the first time. All the emotions that go through your mind and body.” Rapunzel had some stars in her eyes while explaining the feelings of a first crush. “Ah! It’s so nice too. The first time you yearn for someone. When you imagine yourself kissing them.” She added with some nostalgia glancing at her friend and looking for some endorsement while Anna’s face showed some softness, imagining the situations Rapunzel described. 

However Cassandra seemed more annoyed than anything and thought it was funnier to mimic Rapunzel by caricaturing her while speaking about infatuation. 

The chestnut-haired girl sighed hopelessly. “Thanks, Cass.” 

“You’re welcome.” She replied sarcastically and then she returned to her game. 

At the end, Rapunzel gave her full attention to Anna who was still imagining herself and Hans on a romantic date. 

“Anna!” 

“Oh! Sorry. I was thinking of Hans.” She said half-guilty. 

“Yeah. Let's keep that problem for another time.” Rapunzel retorted with some uncertainty in her voice, avoiding Anna’s stare. 

“There is no problem with Hans.” Anna protested, a little lost. 

“Sure.” Rapunzel sated before changing the subject. “About Elsa. I think you should just trust her. She’s your sister. She loves you no matter what. That new girl won’t and can’t change that.” She tried to reassure her cousin with a confident smile and a warm hug. 

Anna closed her eyes slowly. Maybe Rapunzel was right but she needed to make everything clear with Elsa.

* * *

Elsa was sitting on her sofa, drying her hair with a towel while Honeymaren was still in her bathroom, taking a shower. Waiting for her, the platinum-blonde was contemplating on how to approach the brown-haired girl. Elsa didn’t recognize the usual aloof and serene classmate. On the contrary, she was anxious and impatient since they arrived at the Arendelle mansion. Elsa remembered how Honeymaren hardly kept her calm when her father welcomed them from the living-room. She almost crossed the line of being impolite. Fortunately, her father noticed nothing. But, Elsa felt that he was too preoccupied with something else to really care. She let escape a loud sigh out of tiredom but also of irritation. 

She was reflecting on how to talk with her friend when Honeymaren came out from the door separating her bedroom from her living-room. She was wearing one of Elsa’s bathrobe. The beige one. In other circumstances, Elsa would find the situation exciting. But she was worried about her friend. 

Honeymaren sat on the other side of the couch, quite far away from Elsa who felt some sadness. But another feeling was growing inside the oldest Arendelle daughter. A feeling of frustration was rising each time Honeymaren stared at the window, checking on the weather. 

“Is it so bad to stay a little longer with me?” She asked. 

Honeymaren kept her mouth shut. She wasn’t in the mood for the pettiness of Elsa’s argument. She might also say something she might regret. 

“Fine!” Elsa said. She took her phone and started to navigate on the internet. She was checking some websites about people’s moods. But she wouldn’t admit that it was because of the honey-eyed girl next to her. 

Nonetheless, sulking was tiring. And Honeymaren soon fell asleep. She didn’t hear Elsa’s father knocking on the door with hot chocolate in his hands. Nor did she hear him leaving slowly to not wake her up. 

Somehow, Elsa preferred to see her friend asleep. Her face was more peaceful. 

Suddenly, an urge grew inside her. She stood up and went to her desk searching for a paper and a pencil. When she sat back at her place, she started to draw the sleeping beauty in front of her. She hoped to finish before Honeymaren wakes up. She wasn’t sure if she wanted to share her likeness for drawing with anyone but Anna. Her parents, especially her father, weren’t fond of it. 

Naturally, Elsa started to model her friend. It has been so long since she last drew a person. But despite her lack of practice, she quickly found back her skills. And the subject was beautiful and calm to draw. However, it was already 5pm and she needed to turn on some lights and wear some glasses to not tire her eyes from the effort. 

She didn’t have the time to make a perfect painting, so she chose to draw the whole body of her friend. And it was a bad idea. After their date in the afternoon, the fact that Honeymaren was just wearing Elsa’s bathrobe, that she was sleeping on her couch, just a few centimeters away from her, all of it provoked a rising in her desire. 

“Concentrate, Elsa. Concentrate on your draft!”  _ For god sake, when did I become such a beast!  _ She badly thought of herself. 

She hardly finished her sketch when Honeymaren slowly woke up by opening her eyes gradually. But the sight of Elsa in her glasses and painting something made her forget her worries for a short moment. “What are you drawing?” She asked in a sleepy voice. She even sat closer to the blonde girl to see the picture. 

Elsa just showed her the painting which was more like a sketch. Honeymaren was blown away by Elsa’s skills. Her eyes grew with surprise. “Elsa, you’re great! You’re an artist!” She stared at Elsa with stars in her eyes and a joyful smile. 

The blonde girl knew she should answer or at least say something but she was too overwhelmed by different emotions. First, she was too shy to reply to such compliments with Honeymaren so close to her. Her blushing kept growing uncontrollably. She wanted to hide behind her painting. 

Moreover, the most important feeling was astonishment. It was the first time someone complimented her for her talent outside of Anna with such spontaneity and sincerity. Her mother just acknowledged she had talent but she also never forgot to add that drawing wasn’t a gratifying job. Her father was more extreme by remembering her that it should stay a pastime hobby, nothing more. 

“You really should take advanced classes in drawing. Or at least optional courses in the art club.” Honeymaren suggested still admiring the portrait Elsa made of herself. It was unfinished but she could see the good work behind it. Honeymaren couldn’t draw a sofa to save her life whereas Elsa had time in less than half an hour to draw a sketch of the said sofa and Honeymaren on top of it. There was no colour but you could feel the care in the painter's eyes. “I really love it.” She felt the need to add, looking back at Elsa, waiting for an answer at her previous suggestion. “So?” 

Elsa breathed in and breathed out several times before replying. She also put some social distancing between them. It was too intimate before. “I can’t. It would turn me away from my responsibilities.” She simply stated with some sadness in her voice, looking away. 

In other circumstances Honeymaren would have gotten mad. But she was too tired to argue against Elsa’s logic. “We’re the same but different when it comes to responsibilities.” She mysteriously pointed. 

“I don’t understand.” Elsa inquired, finally watching her friend. 

Before she answered, Honeymaren glared hopelessly at the rain battling against the windows. “I’ll explain but not today.” She simply said while putting her head on Elsa’s knees, still admiring the sketch. 

Elsa was a little shocked at first with her body too stiff to react. But then, her instinct took the lead and, almost naturally, she started to caress her friend’s hair, slowly and gently. “You can keep the drawing if you want.” Elsa proposed. 

Honeymaren smiled while glancing at the picture. “Thanks.” She put the sketch on the table top in front of them with satisfaction. Then she turned her head that Elsa was still stroking to face her friend. She enjoyed this position. Lying on her back, her head on Elsa’s laps. She felt peaceful for a slight moment. Only a moment. “You said drawing has to stay a hobby?” 

“Hmm.” Elsa couldn’t foresee what her friend was thinking. But she was also smiling. Because the old Honeymaren, the one she knew, was finally back.

The honey-eyed girl smiled mischievously. “Because I noticed a drawing club for amateurs downtown. I’d like to test my talent with art. Do it with me!” She said with enthusiasm. 

Elsa was taken aback. She hesitated. A simple club, for amateurs it seemed, shouldn’t pose any problem with her responsibilities. But what if she liked it too much? “You’re not a friend.” She thought loudly. Yet she was staring fondly at the girl in front of her. 

Honeymaren grinned. “How so?” She asked ironically. 

“My life was simpler before meeting you.” Elsa answered. “Much simpler.” She repeated. 

Honeymaren expression changed slightly. She was more serious for a second. “Maybe you’re right.” 

Elsa only sighed. They both knew where the problem lied. 

They kept staring at each other for seconds, twenty, thirty, fifty seconds, a minute, then -

“Elsa! Elsa, you’re back?” It was Anna who entered with no warning in her sister's private living-room. 

The oldest Arendelle daughter was too startled to react at Anna’s sudden entrance. She even forgot the position she was with Honeymaren. But Anna saw them. Now, it was her turn to be astonished. Elsa lied to her. She didn’t keep her promise. Things won’t go back as before. 

“Hello again.” Honeymaren broke the silence while she stood up from her position to sit back near Elsa. 

Anna glared at her sister who stayed muted but she was neutral towards Honeymaren. “Hi.”

Elsa thought it was less dangerous to do some small-talk. “Is mom with you? She sent me a text saying she will meet with aunt Arianna.” 

“Yes. I was there to talk with Rapunzel. Cassandra was there too. She greets you.” Anna accepted Elsa’s challenge in ignoring their problems. 

“Oh, I’ll send a text to greet her back. How was uncle Frederic?” Elsa kept going. 

But it seemed Anna was already fed up. She admitted her defeat. Elsa was better at this kind of play. Fortunately, she didn’t have to act on it thanks to Honeymaren. 

“Nice small-talk. Where are my clothes ? The rain has calmed down a little, I’m going home.” 

But Elsa disagreed. The rain was still pouring heavily. “Key word is ‘little’ Honeymaren. It's still dangerous with your bike!” 

The brown-haired girl sent a mean expression to her friend as an answer. She didn’t want to escalate a dispute in front of Elsa’s sister. 

“Ah, everyone is here.” It was the girls’ mother. “Anna either you’re in, either you’re out but don’t stand in the entrance!” Iduna argued while putting her younger daughter on the side. “Greetings back, Honeymaren.” She said with a welcoming smile. 

“Same, Mrs Arendelle.” Honeymaren spoke politely. 

Iduna circled around the room with her eyes and observed her two daughters. They clearly needed to talk to each other. “Honeymaren, if you agree, I’ll send you back with our SUV. I’ll stay at the refuge if the rain becomes too heavy.” 

“What! No!” Elsa and Anna both disagreed but for different reasons. 

“Your opinion is not needed in the matter.” Iduna closed any protest from her daughters. 

The said girls were unhappy but they could only pout in their corner. 

And before Elsa could beg her to stay, Honeymaren was already up. “Thanks. I’ll take your offer.” And then she turned to Elsa to ask the same question again. “Where are my clothes?”

Elsa just sighed before giving her answer. 

* * *

After Honeymaren's departure, Elsa and Anna ate with their father. The dinner was quite silent. Their mother called home to inform them of her stay at the Nattura refuge for the night. 

Anna wondered if the rain was so heavy there because it seemed to have calmed down a bit in their neighborhood. Her father had a strange expression but said nothing. Elsa’s eyebrows frowned. She found the situation unusual. She just didn’t know why. 

After dinner, Anna joined her in her bedroom. She hated Mondays. She started her classes with Weselton. 

Elsa was naïve enough to think Anna wouldn’t want to talk and just sleep. What a mistake. Elsa just had time to lie down on her side of the bed that Anna started her ranting. 

The platinum-blonde was only listening with one ear. She understood why Anna was upset but at the end of the day, it’s not like she could control all of her desires. And nothing happened. 

“Anna.” She tried to stop the flow of Anna’s speech about promises and sisterhood. But it was ineffective. “Anna!” She tried again, louder. 

“What!” The young sister glared at the old one with a bothered expression. She was holding one of her pillows like a teddy bear to calm herself. 

Elsa groaned. She was lying on her back and moved to put herself on the side to stare at her sister who was sitting cross-legged. “I’m here, Anna. I’m not going anywhere. I swear.” She put a hand on her sister’s lap to show her sincerity. “If -and that’s a big if- If I date someone, it won’t change anything between us. I love you, Anna. No matter what.” 

“You swear.” It was a plea. Anna was on the verge of crying. 

“I swear.” Elsa repeated. She threw away the pillow between them and invited her sister in a big hug. “Come here.” 

Anna put her head on Elsa’s chest and started to sob a little. From relief, Elsa hoped. 

“You know, I like Honeymaren.” Anna said after a few minutes. 

Elsa's eyes were already closed. She opened them but said nothing. 

“And I know you won’t be mine forever.” Anan kept on, whispering. But she needed to sort out her fears and thoughts. “But still, I’m afraid of losing you. Just like before.” 

“I won’t l-” Elsa started but Anna interrupted her.

“No, Elsa. Let me finish.” Anna begged. She might not be able to say it soon. “I know you Elsa. I know you more than anyone. You’re passionate. When you love something you go all the way. That’s why you’re also so rational. Because you fear your own passions.” Anna made a pause and exhaled. This time she decided to look up at her sister instead of hiding on her chest. 

Elsa’s blue eyes were darker than usual. She was lost. What was Anna trying to say? 

“Because you’re so passionate when you love something, I’m afraid of seeing you hurt if things go wrong.” Anna forced herself to smile and put their forehead together. “I just want you to be happy. But I also selfishly don’t want to be left behind.” 

Elsa finally understood. “I'm just a satellite Anna. You're the one who makes me shines. No matter what I do, no matter where I am, I’ll always be near you. Because I need you to just exist.” 

“Forever?” Anna asked again.

Elsa just nodded with a smile. 

She wasn’t sure about her feelings for Honeymaren. She was uncertain on what she really wanted to do with the brown-haired girl. But somehow, after her conversation with Anna, she felt the need to dip into this unknown, fearlessly.

* * *

On the way to Northuldra, Iduna and Honeymaren were quite silent. Because of the rain, Elsa’s mother was driving slowly and her attention was full on the road. The honey-haired girl was on the passenger seat and felt agitated. She didn't like being in a car on a rainy night. It brought back many bad memories. But she didn’t have many other options to go home. 

Iduna seemed to notice her distress and slowed her driving. “It’s better to be prudent.” She simply stated without leaving the road from her eyes. 

“Yes.” Honeymaren answered. She stared at Elsa’s mother for a long time wondering something but she did not dare to ask the truth. Instead she questioned her about her past. Why did she leave Northuldra? Did she have no regrets? 

“Regrets and remorse are useless, Honeymaren. What we did in the past can’t be erased.” And yet Iduna’s tone seemed full of sadness. “I wish we could change a lot of things but we cannot.” 

She made a pause for some minutes and Honeymaren thought the conversation was over but suddenly she spoke again. 

“I left Northuldra involuntary. But I stayed in Northrock for the best reason one could give. Family. I love my husband and my two cute daughters. Don’t you think they’re really cute?” Iduna’s tone progressively changed for a lighter one. 

Honeymaren blushed despite herself. She coughed on the side and tried to gain back control of herself. “They are.”

Iduna smiled maliciously. It was fun to mock her the same way as her Elsa. 

After ten more minutes, they finally arrived at their destination. Honeymaren quickly opened the passenger door and was about to thank her driver but Iduna talked first. “I looked for evidence in the company but found nothing. It really was an accident.” 

Honeymaren felt lost at first. Then she understood Elsa’s mother's words. Her expression suddenly changed to show her vexation. “No, it was not. But I’m not looking for revenge. I won’t disrespect my kind.” She left the car and thanked Iduna for the ride. 

Elsa’s mother followed her with her eyes and like she predicted, the Northuldra girl immediately went to the animal shelter to work with no intention to rest first. “These two are too much alike and so different at the same time.” She put her arms on the steering wheel and her head above. For the first time, she wasn’t in a hurry to go home. 

She stayed there for a long time when she heard a knock on her window. It was Yelena under an umbrella. Iduna lowered the window with a questioned expression. 

“I made some tea.” Yelena gave as an answer, leaving to her house with no more words. 

Iduna smiled to herself in her car and followed the path Yelena took before. “I’ll call home later.” She said to herself. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi,  
> I hope everyone is fine.  
> See you soon.


	11. Transition

In the third week of September, Anna and Elsa jumped out of their father’s car to start their school day. Meanwhile, Honeymaren and Ryder did the same from Iduna’s car. Agnarr was happy to finally get a glimpse of his wife. He did not let her a chance to avoid him anymore by parking his vehicle right behind hers. He left his seat and went to his wife with the most confident smile he had. Even if he was terrified inside. Was she still angry at him? 

But it was a little manipulative of him to do that in front of their daughters. He knew Iduna would never start a fight with them as a public, or anyone else. 

The Arendelle sisters weren’t aware of the silent battle between their parents. They just wanted to greet their mother. 

“Hi mom!” Both sisters followed their father to the red SUV. 

Iduna had no other choice but to open her door and welcome her family. “Hello Darlings." She said in a neutral voice and a small smile. She accepted a quick kiss from her husband and went out to embrace her daughters. “I’ve missed both of you, last night.” 

“We too.” Her daughters answered at the same time. 

“Hmm.” Agnarr started. “Maybe we can use the SUV to go to work and Elsa can keep the Prius to go back home with Anna this afternoon.” 

“I vote yes!” Anna immediately reacted. She was jumping on place. She was less and less a fan of public transport. 

Elsa stayed neutral. It didn’t change anything for her. 

Iduna contemplated her family for a while before giving the keys to her husband. “You drive.” She then went to the passenger side while wishing a good day to her daughters. She also did the same to Honeymaren and Ryder who were waiting with Kristoff near a tree. 

“Good day, Mrs. Arendelle and M. Arendelle.” They all shout from their place. 

Anna and Elsa reached them right after. Anna was always happy to meet Kristoff. He was fun to talk with. Elsa politely greeted everyone and tried to keep her calm in front of Honeymaren. Now that she was resolved on trying things with her, she felt less bold and more timid. She didn’t understand why. Nothing changed. She was still Elsa. Same with Honeymaren. 

They all left the school parking lot for the main entrance. The stone path was surrounded with trees and well-maintained grass. The doors opened automatically as soon as someone hit the courtyard. They had fifteen minutes before the start of the first class but Anna was fearing being late in Weselton’s class so she quickly left them hoping to find Merida. Ryder and Kristoff did the same and left for the second floor while Elsa and and Honeymaren kept going upstairs until the third floor. 

They had an English class with professor Gerda like every Monday morning. It was the week they had to return their assignment. They thought they did a good job with each of them. And the last one was due to Friday, in history class. Unlike the others it was a presentation. So they had to work on their discourse, tuesday and thursday. Elsa didn’t exactly fear talking in public, especially on a subject she mastered. But she should avoid staring at Honeymaren during the presentation. Just in case. 

She quickly glanced at her friend who was leaning her back against the wall, waiting for the teacher to arrive. Honeymaren also seemed lost in her thoughts. So Elsa took time to observe her. Autumn was coming and she was naturally wearing a khaki shirt jacket above a beige long sleeve t-shirt and rolled up jeans. “Simple and cool.” Elsa said to herself. If she had any doubt last night, she didn’t have any right now. She wanted this girl. 

But suddenly, Elsa noticed something different about her friend. “You don’t have training today?” 

Honeymaren left her own mind and gazed at Elsa with a smile. “I do. But today we won’t use any saber or stick. It will be hand-to-hand combat.” 

“Oh.” Elsa said. “That seems interesting. I wish I could see it.” She regretted having to work today. Even with the new intern, her father insisted she stayed at the company some days to get accustomed with her future responsibilities. 

Honeymaren eyes frowned for a few seconds. Then she turned her head to the opposite side of Elsa. “Yeah.” She just said. 

The bell rang just after and their professor ordered them to enter the class.

* * *

The class was uneventful. Professor Gerda was reading an excerpt of some classical novels of the English literature. And the students were writing notes from her commentary. 

Nonetheless, something troubled the tranquility of the class. And yet, the main actor of this disruption was unaware of her actions. 

Elsa Arendelle, the famous ice queen, was listening absently to the course. The main reason was that she was too busy observing her classmate. Honeymaren. Because unlike other classes since she started school, Elsa was sitting in the third row instead of the first one to be near her friend. 

The English professor had noticed the change and was a little startled but didn’t make any remark. She had been a witness to Elsa's little transformation since the new school year. She’s always been a good student that any teacher would love to have. But she also has always been hard to read. One could never say if she was at least content to be there. 

Although now, there was no doubt for Professor Gerda that Elsa Arendelle was indeed happy. And she wasn’t the only one to see the beam in Elsa’s eyes, everytime she slightly turned her head to stare at the honey-eyed girl next to her. 

Tiana, who was on the right of Honeymaren, also saw Elsa little glances toward their friend. But calling it glances was a mistake. The platinum-blonde girl wasn’t trying to hide her sudden fascination. Then Tiana caught Elsa smiling dreamily at Honeymaren. The black girl wanted to scream but she only did it in her head. Was the world burning? Since when Elsa Arendelle smiled that way towards anyone. 

The bell rang to notify the end of the lesson. Some students were in a hurry while others took their time. 

“Why do they behave like it’s the end of the world?” Honeymaren asked while standing up, organizing her stuff. She switched her head at both of her friends before explaining her words. “It’s P.E time! They should be happy! I know I am.” She shared a smile with Elsa at her left. “Don’t you?” 

“I am.” Elsa answered promptly, yet her voice was calm and full of control, as always. 

“Good. Let’s go, then. I’m ready to break some records.” Honeymaren led her friends outdoors, unaware of their different turmoil. 

Elsa followed quickly and Tiana was just behind trying to put her brain in a more functional mode. But she may need a brain surgeon to help with it. So she just walked in an automatic mode without any words.

* * *

If Elsa cared she would have noticed that Tiana was strangely silent while they reached the school stadium for some athleticism activities. But right now her mind was only preoccupied with one person. She finally admitted that she wanted Honeymaren as more than a friend but she was still unsure about how to talk about it. Especially after their sudden intimacy on their first meeting and the failure of yesterday. 

“Hurry girls. I like sports but if we’re one minute late, I fear professor Strongbow will give us another mile to run.” Honeymaren speeded her walk, making sure her friends were catching her. “Fu- We need to pass to the cloakroom first. Why am I the only one with a brain today?” The brown-haired girl glared at her friends expecting some protest from them. 

But none of them reacted. 

Tiana kept glancing at Elsa, still lost while Elsa was staring at Honeymaren with shining eyes. 

“Okay.” Honeymaren rolled her eyes and opened the door to the locker-room. Some girls were leaving while others were still changing. She quickly found a free locker to put her things and started to remove her clothes. 

“Madre mia, I can’t get enough of those abs.” Some classmate's girl whispered. But she made sure the object of her admiration heard her. 

Honeymaren smiled shyly without making any remark or looking at the chestnut girl who just talked. She was used to it. Thanks to her training she was more muscular than most girls of her age. Nothing excessif but enough to make some girls drool. 

Elsa, on the other hand, was unhappy. Not only did that girl dared to make a comment about Honeymaren’s body but she also kept staring shamelessly. She was fuming when the girl talked again. 

“Damn, don’t you want to touch those thighs ?” The chestnut girl said distinctly to another classmate with black hair. 

“Out.” Elsa didn’t shout. She didn’t need to, to be obeyed. She spoke clearly with a cold voice and a glacial expression. 

Everyone in the changing room was petrified but they mechanically executed Elsa’s orders. “I think it’s for us Alana.” The blakc-haired girl took her friend, still shocked, by the arm to lead them outdoors. “Sorry.” She added, almost bowing. 

Everyone else followed until only the three friends stayed inside. None of them talked. Tiana was still processing, Elsa was still angry and Honeymaren just didn’t care. She just wanted to run. 

“Okay, I’m ready. Come on Barb. Today I’m beating you in the 100 meters.” Honeymaren left her braid for a bun. 

Elsa found her cooler than ever. Her anger was already forgotten. “You can try.” She said playfully while admiring her friend’s legs. She was thankful the school sport uniform was a regular white top and black athletic bermuda long shorts. Alana would have to use her imagination this time. 

Coach Strongbow was a huge black man who looked impressive at first, but as soon as he talked, his high-pitched voice contrasted with his appearance. Still, he was strict on the rules. Any minute late would lead to a punition. For this reason, the three girls hurried to the stadium. 

It was a nice little stadium with bleachers on one side and an athletic field on the other. Between them, there was a soccer field that could be used for other sports too like field hockey. 

When they arrived the coach was still organizing the racing ground with the space marker cones. They all sighed with relief. 

After he put the last marker cone for the 100 meters sprint, Coach Strongbow made a satisfied noise. “Great, everything is ready!” Then he turned to the class who was waiting near the sandbox. “Good, good. Good morning everyone! Today we will divide the class in four groups. Sprint, triple jump, high jump and shot put. We will change all activities every twenty minutes. Next hour we will alternate the groups, so everyone will try everything. I’ll make the groups during the call.” 

Every student moved from their place to join their group while hearing their name. Tiana was called to the shot put field while Elsa started with the sprint and Honeymaren with the high jump. 

All girls worked seriously for different reasons. Tiana who woke from her confusion was looking for a recommendation from all of her teachers to integrate a good business school. She wanted to run a restaurant in the future. Honeymaren just liked sports. So was Elsa but she also didn’t want to let down her friend in her competitiveness. 

Honeymaren gave it all creating a fan-club in her name, mostly made of girls.

“She’s so cool! Why are the Northuldra' people only staying for a year?” A girl shouted. 

The object of their attention wasn’t listening. She wasn’t satisfied with her first try. And she only had two more before changing activities. So she imagined her course again and again in her head waiting for her next turn. Just like with aikido, window training was a good way to progress by reflecting on one’s mistakes. 

Elsa could hardly concentrate on her sprint but she still managed to not embarrass herself. It wasn’t her best score for sure. And coach Strongbow noticed. 

“Harder Arendelle! You will go to the high jump later. Focus, focus!” He encouraged her thinking she just was more interested in another activity. 

Elsa’s cheeks coloured from embarrassment. “Yes coach.” She was resolved to be more concentrated when she heard some noise from the high jump field. Yellings was a more adequate term. Some girl was screaming for Honeymaren. She looked for the voice thinking Alana was testing her patience but it was a redhead girl she hardly remembered the name. It started with a “M”, normally. She was about to go there when she heard her name. 

“Arendelle! I won’t repeat myself!” 

Everyone, including Honeymaren, turned their heads to the sprint field. They all were stunned. How come the model student got yelled at by a teacher? 

In other circumstances, Elsa would want to bury herself for drawing attention to herself. But half of herself just didn’t care. Her facial expression showed her discontempt from the interruption. She really hated seeing all those superficial girls turning around Honeymaren. They hardly knew her and were just attracted by her body. They hardly- Elsa interrupted her thoughts. Wasn’t she the same? Her face was now expressing her internal turmoil. 

Soon, the other half of her personality, the one she only shows in the public, surfaced back and took the control. Her expression was neutral again as she stared at her teacher. “I apologize to my behaviour coach. It won't happen again.” The ice queen was back.

The teacher observed her with some skepticism but decided to let it go. “Fine. It’s time for your second round.” He simply said, pointing to the field with his hand. 

The last hour felt really long for Elsa. She hardly reacted when her friends met her to the locker room for their shower. 

“Elsa! Hey, Elsa!” Honeymaren shouted several times. 

“Huh!” The platinum-blonde finally reacted. She looked at her friend who was putting back her normal clothes. Of course, she just turned her head at  _ that _ moment. Just when she was without a bra. And on top of that, they were alone. Where was Tiana when one needed her? “Where is Tiana?” Elsa asked as a diversion while she searched something in her bag. She didn’t know what but at least she didn’t have to look at Honeymaren’s perfect breasts. 

Nonetheless, the Northuldra girl wasn’t fooled. 

“Elsa!” She said in a reapproaching tone. 

“Yes.” Elsa responded in a detached tone and was still looking for some precious object in her satchel bag. Anything. 

Honeymaren sighed with frustration. “Fine! You want to play games again. We will!” She went to the door, covering her chest with a towel and closed it from inside. 

“What are you doing?” Elsa inquired as she heard the lock in. She then dared to stare at her friend who dangerously approached her. Slowly but surely. The famous ice queen felt hot abruptly and she swallowed some saliva. “Honey-” She couldn’t finish her phrase as the object of her affection slowly dropped her towel. 

“You like what you see?” It was a retorted question. She was smiling mischievously. If Elsa’s feelings were still a mystery for her, her attraction and possessiveness were not. When she egotistically wanted something, she wanted it all and she didn’t like to share. It was strange for someone attached to her family and her role as a model student. Or maybe it was a way to compensate for the heaviness of everyone's expectations. If it was the case, Honeymaren didn’t mind helping Elsa relieve her stress. It was a benefit for her too. As long as she kept her own feelings in check…

“You can touch me if you want.” Honeymaren took Elsa’s hand to put it slowly on her chest. 

Elsa gulped again. Could she really? Her mind hesitated but her hand moved itself towards the firm and warm breasts. It was a new sensation. Like eating chocolate for the first time. She never took the time to observe her friend's body in this position. Part of her wanted to go slowly while another part wanted to take everything without a care in the world. But for once, the first part won. “Can I kiss them?” She asked, glancing at the honey-eyed girl who responded with a smile. 

“If it can help you to not commit murders against the girls of our class. Go ahead.” Honeymaren answered jokingly. 

“Stop making fun of me! They were looking at something that didn’t belong to them.” Elsa protested even if she knew her reactions were exaggerated. She looked for a last approval from Honeymaren’s eyes before throwing back her attention to her upper body. Unable to control herself anymore, she pushed her friend against the lockers and started to devour her chest. “They’re mine.” Elsa whispered in a husky voice. “Only mine.”

* * *

In the cafeteria, the Arendelle sisters and their friends were enjoying their meals with a lot of laughter. Mostly thanks to Flynn and his involuntary jokes. 

“I swear! I really thought the teacher was talking about a sports team not a non governmental organization!” The brown-eyed boy tried to hide his embarrassment behind a confusion. “You believe me, babe?” He asked with puppy eyes to his girlfriend. 

“Sure.” Rapunzel's voice was unconvincing but her tender gesture and gentle kiss finished to persuade her boyfriend. “I love you.” 

“Love you more!” Flynn retorted with a wink. 

“Oh! They’re so cute!” Anna said with teary eyes. She yearned for this kind of relationship. 

Even Merida had to admit it. She slightly smiled towards the couple before giving back attention to her meal. 

Elsa was envious too. She failed to convey her feelings to Honeymaren this morning. Not that she complained about her reward in the locker room. But she feared their relationship would stay physical if things keep on this way. And despite her inexperience, she knew those kinds of relationships led nowhere. And she was now hoping for something a little more meaningful with her friend. She sighed slightly before staring at her sister. She stroked her cheek with tenderness, her face expressing all the love she has for Anna. But something bothered her. “Where is that boyfriend of yours again?” 

Anna's face fell off. Her sadness couldn’t be hidden. “He said he needed to eat with his sportmates. They have an important competition next week.” 

You could read an expression of incredulousness on everyone's faces. But none of them said a word. Yet Elsa finally understood something. What a bad sister she was for missing it! That guy won’t get away easily after making Anna sad. “It’s okay, I’m here.” She put a tender kiss on her sister’s forehead before stroking her hair with mischievousness. 

“Hey! Elsa! Stop it! It took a long time to put them in order.” Anna protested but with a large smile. She loved those moments of complicity with Elsa. Her sister was really back. 

Everyone watched tenderly at the two sisters. Noone talked for a moment and they all finished their lunch in a peaceful silence, nothing awkward. 

After a while, Rapunzel asked for everyone's projects on the weekend. 

“I have a bow exhibition on saturday morning.” Merida revealed with excitement. 

“Really?! Cassandra too. A fencing one.” Rapunzel explained with more enthusiasm than Merida. As if she was the one competing. 

Merida’s eyes widen. “You know Cassandra?” She inquired with a lot of interest. Almost jumping from her. “She’s my idol! No one beat her in fencing tournaments!” 

“Well, I am her first fan and she’s my best friend!” Rapunzel replied proudly. “Right Flynn?” She winked at her boyfriend expecting the same gesture in return but she was disappointedly welcomed with a putting face. “Oh come on!” 

“What?” Flynn protested. “She doesn’t like me, so I don’t like her!” The brown-haired boy found his logic relentless. 

“Whatever!” Rapunzel put an end to their discussion. “If you want I can present you Cass. I heard there was also an aikido exhibition right after. Cass is interested in seeing it, so if you can wait for i-”

“I will!” Merida responded promptly. She was all giddy, dancing on her chair. “I wanted to see the aikido exhibition too!” 

Anna never saw her that way. She glanced at Elsa to share a complice smile on the situation but her sister didn’t react the way she hoped. 

Elsa seemed shocked for whatever reason. 

“Elsa?” Anna worried. She put a hand on her sister’s shoulder, gently. “Are you ok?” 

The platinum-blonde slowly turned away to stare at her sister. “I-I’m-” She never finished her sentence and seemed to be lost in some thoughts, stroking her forehead with distress in her eyes. “Why didn’t she tell me?” 

Her whispers were really low but Anna still heard her. “Are you talking about Honeymaren? Maybe that’s not her club?” Anna suggested. She didn’t like to see Elsa in such distress. What she feared was already happening right in front of her. 

“It’s her club.” Merida reveal. 

Everyone, even Elsa, turned to her. She was sitting at the end of the table and the two couples were on each side. She wasn’t sure to like the sudden attention but she brought it on herself. She took a deep breath before keeping on. “She told me.” 

“Why.” Elsa’s voice was low but in despair. “Why you?”  _ And not me she feared to add _ . 

Merida hesitated but Honeymaren never asked her to keep it a secret so she concluded she could talk about it. “Because I asked.” She simply stated. 

Elsa’s eyes widened in shock at first. Then, she heard Merida’s words again in her head.  _ “Because I asked.” _ And suddenly anger hit her. “But I asked her too! Just this morning. I said I wanted to see her in action! I-” Elsa was lost for more words. Her face was deformed with contrariety. She watched furiously towards the school's garden and left ignoring everyone’s shocked faces. 

“Where is she going?” Flynn finally dared to ask after a moment.

“To see some aikido girl I guess.” Rapunzel suggested looking for confirmation from both Anna and Merida. 

“I suppose so.” The redheaded answered. 

Anna, on the other hand, stayed silent while glaring at the gardens with worry. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi,   
> I hope this new chapter will please you.   
> I'll try to find a better pace for posting.   
> Thanks for reading.  
> Stay safe.


End file.
